Trzynaście lat, pięć dni
by Fryderyka
Summary: Dlaczego Remus Lupin pojawił się w życiu Harry'ego dopiero na trzecim roku nauki w Hogwarcie? Co się z nim działo, gdy zrezygnował z pracy nauczyciela? Jak i kiedy spotkał się ponownie z Syriuszem? Czy wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki - i czy ich przyjaźń naprawdę przetrwała bez szwanku te wszystkie wydarzenia? Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

Autorka: **Textehexe**

Tłumaczka: **Fryderyka**

Beta: **Mąka**

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Oryginał opublikowany: 17 listopada 2005 r.

Link do oryginału: /s/2664267/1/EU2–Dreizehn–Jahre–funf–Tage

**Od tłumaczki: **W „Zakonie Feniksa" stosunki na linii Remus/Syriusz wydają się dość zażyłe i serdeczne, choć „Więzień Azkabanu" pozostawił ich (i czytelników też) z wieloma pytaniami. Jak na przykład: gdzie był Remus, kiedy Harry dorastał, bo jeśli chodzi o Syriusza to wiadomo? Co się działo z Lupinem, gdy zrezygnował z pracy w Hogwarcie? Jak i kiedy spotkał się ponownie z Syriuszem? Czy wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki i czy ich przyjaźń naprawdę przetrwała bez szwanku te wszystkie wydarzenia?

Względem tłumaczonych na polski „Za tobą" (na forum Mirriel) i „Instrukcji życia" autorstwa Textehexe opowieść w kolejności trzecia.

**Soundtrack: **

Leonard Cohen, _Anthem _

Bruce Springsteen, _Streets of Philadelphia_

* * *

_There's a crack in everything._

_That's how the light gets in._

_Leonard Cohen_

**CZWARTEK**

Pierwsza herbata tego dnia smakuje niczym, bo i nie jest herbatą. Kubek wyparzony, woda doprowadzona do wrzenia zaspanym _Incendio_, cukier i czysta łyżeczka czekają, a tu skończyły się torebki z herbatą. Remus Lupin wzdycha bezgłośnie i wtyka nos w puste tekturowe pudełko, żeby uchwycić przynajmniej ostatnie, przelotne wspomnienie swojskiego zapachu. Wie, co to oznacza, to oznacza herbatę _albo_ tosty _albo_ jabłka przez następne pięć dni, bo jest dwudziesty siódmy lipca.

Składa płasko kartonowe opakowanie i wyrzuca je do śmieci, a po chwili wahania nalewa do naczynia samego wrzątku i, trzymając je w dłoniach, staje przy oknie. Przynajmniej jest mu ciepło w ręce, a kciuk wędruje do znajomego miejsca, tam, gdzie brzeg jest pęknięty i gdzie brakuje odpryśniętego kawałka emalii. Kubek wykonano z grubej ceramiki, pomalowanej w niebieskie kropki, która chrupie cicho, kiedy herbata jest za gorąca. Duża, herbaciana łza wypływa wtedy przez pęknięcie na zewnątrz, ale Remus Lupin nie jest kimś, kto wyrzuca rzeczy tylko dlatego, że są pęknięte.

Bierze łyk gorącej wody. Ma zwietrzały i trochę metaliczny posmak. W dni przed pełnią londyńska kranówka płynąca przez stare rury ma smak związków ołowiu i chloru, który ledwo znosi, ale również i to przemija, tak jak wszystko.

Niebo jest błękitne i przejrzyste, słońce już wstało. To będzie ciepły dzień, może z burzą na wieczór – czuje dziwne, subtelne napięcie, coś nadciąga. Albo może to tylko pełnia, która się do niego zbliża, jeszcze sześćdziesiąt godzin, a jego kości już zaczynają boleć. Kiedy zaczyna odliczać czas w godzinach, zawsze oznacza to, że zostało go już bardzo mało.

Pociąga jeszcze jeden łyk i krzywi się. Czyli pewnie jednak kupi herbatę. Spod okna przeciska się przez wąską kuchnię w kierunku szafki z zapasami i zagląda do środka. Kubek wyściela ciepłem wnętrze jego dłoni. Słoik marmolady morelowej i drugi, z masłem orzechowym, obok cała zamknięta paczka kawy i kilka filtrów. Tych zapasów nie będzie naruszać. Puszka pieczonej fasoli (piątek), puszka kukurydzy (sobota), pół paczki płatków owsianych (niedziela, poniedziałek, wtorek), do tego talerz zupy w przerwie obiadowej dzięki uprzejmości jego pracodawcy, powinno wystarczyć. Jego organizm i tak kiepsko znosi koncepcję regularnego spożywania posiłków.

Pomału robi się późno. Ostatni spacer w kierunku okna, na parapecie którego leży przyszykowana na drogę książka („Miłość w czasach zarazy", wypożyczona z publicznej biblioteki). Potem odstawia kubek, przez którego wyszczerbioną krawędź ciekną krople gorącej wody, i wygląda z czwartego piętra w dół, na przeciwległą stronę ulicy, na którą z jakiejś bramy wjazdowej wybiegł właśnie wielki, zjeżony, czarny pies z nosem tuż przy ziemi. Jego puszysty ogon jest swobodnym przedłużeniem linii pleców. Obwąchuje ścianę domu, potem słup latarni, a później siada na chodniku i spogląda w górę, w kierunku okna, w którym stoi Remus. W którym stał, bo teraz jest już na schodach, pędem pokonując cztery piętra, szarpie drzwi i wypada na ulicę i na drugą stronę jezdni, o mały włos nie wyrzucając z siedzenia przejeżdżającego rowerzysty, przeprasza pośpiesznie i rozgląda się, ale chodnik jest pusty.

Przystaje, dyszy i odgarnia włosy z czoła. Ma wrażenie, jakby się właśnie nabrał na primaaprilisowy żart. Rozgląda się na boki. Żadnego psa.

– Syriusz?

Spogląda w bramę wjazdową, idzie nawet w głąb dziedzińca. aż do pojemników na śmieci.

– Syriusz?

Znów na ulicę, badawczo lustruje chodnik.

– Zgubił pan coś? – pyta go kobieta, która wyciąga gazetę ze skrzynki.

– Nie wiem – mówi zdezorientowany. – Nie wiem nawet, czy tu w ogóle coś było do gubienia.

* * *

Druga herbata tego dnia smakuje pierwszą falą zmęczenia, troszkę – brudną wodą do mycia naczyń i bardzo mocno – papierosem, którego odstąpił mu Ryan, ich kucharz. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy wypalił ostatniego. Nigdy nie był palaczem, ale wtedy, _wtedy_, doszedł do wniosku, że niezbyt dobrze sobie radzi bez słabego zapachu zastałego dymu w kuchni, więc przez jakiś czas produkował go sam, przy otwartym oknie, z twarzą otuloną zimnem. Potem kiosk na rogu wycofał z asortymentu rzadką francuską markę i nauczył się obywać bez papierosa. Jego drugiej (albo pierwszej) herbacie tego dnia towarzyszy zwykły brytyjski skręt, a nikotyna, do której zupełnie nie jest przyzwyczajony, do tego na pusty żołądek, powoduje ból głowy i kołatanie serca, ale jeśli coś potrafi dobrze, to ignorować sygnały, które wysyła mu własne ciało, więc obraca papierosa między palcami i strząsa popiół, tak jak robiła to inna para rąk. Pamięta, jak często to obserwował, i myśli, że niektórych szczegółów nigdy nie zapomni, obojętnie, ile lat minęło. Ma to oko do szczegółów, do tego strzepywania popiołu jednym obrotem ręki albo wyjadania łyżką masła orzechowego prosto ze słoika.

– No proszę, ty palisz – mówi Kathy tuż obok niego i śmieje się, wycierając sobie ręce o długi fartuch, i puszcza wodę, żeby dolać trochę do ekspresu. – Od kiedy to?

– Nie palę – odpowiada, odrywa wzrok od żarzącej się końcówki papierosa, która pożera jasną bibułkę i uśmiecha się do niej. – To tylko taki moment.

– Wiesz, że cię to zabija – mówi ona.

– Tak daleko nie zamierzam się zapuszczać – odpiera i za dlugimi rzęsami ukrywa spojrzenie, którym ją obejmuje. Kathy ma długi, ciemny warkocz, spływający wzdłuż pleców, wąską talię i piękną szyję, która wdzięcznym łukiem znika w kołnierzyku bluzki. Miałby ochotę stanąć za nią, przerzucić warkocz przez ramię na piersi i całować jej szyję, w zagłębieniu, tam, gdzie grube, ciemne włosy przechodzą w miękki puszek. Bawi się tą myślą, tak jak jego palce bawią się wypalonym już prawie do końca papierosem. Ale nic nie robi. Nie chce, żeby jedno doprowadziło do drugiego, nie chce więcej wymyślać kłamstw, żeby wyjaśnić pochodzenie blizn, które jak mapa pokrywają całe jego ciało. Nawet nie podwija sobie rękawów koszuli, chociaż jest ciepło i wszyscy tak robią. Jego upstrzone bliznami dłonie, których nie może ukryć, już mu wystarczą.

– Skasujesz za mnie stolik trzeci? – pyta Kathy, podczas gdy gęste, ciemne espresso spływa w podgrzane filiżanki. – Ten głupi bankier z naprzeciwka znów marudzi o mój numer telefonu.

– Jasne – Remus bierze ostatniego łyka i zgniata żarzący się czubek papierosa w ciężkiej, szklanej popielnicy. – Wydrukuj mi tylko rachunek.

* * *

Trzecia herbata tego dnia smakuje gumą malinową i wysilonym namysłem.

– Sto dwanaście – mówi Josie i odkłada szkolne pióro na bibułkę, bardzo równo i porządnie.

– Za dużo – mówi Remus. – Musi być jeszcze jakiś błąd.

Josie jęczy, zatrzaskuje książkę i odpycha ją od siebie.

– Tylko mi nie przewróć herbaty, proszę – upomina Remus i ratuje filiżankę, z której wychlapuje się na spodek trochę płynu.

– Nienawidzę matematyki – mówi ponuro Josie.

– Zupełnie bez powodu – Remus wyciera z baru małą herbacianą kałużę. – Matematyka jest świetna, jak się wie, o co w tym chodzi.

Josie wzdycha. Przestrzeń wypełnia nagle dźwięk gongu, uderzonego przez kucharza.

– Zaraz do ciebie wracam – obiecuje Remus i zsuwa się z barowego stołka. – W międzyczasie policz jeszcze raz to, co jest w nawiasie. Wydaje mi się, że tam jest błąd.

– A zrobisz mi jeszcze szejka?

– Mama ci pozwoli? Tyle lodów na obiad…

– Bo tam jest też mleko – odpowiada Josie. – A mleko jest zdrowe.

Remus śmieje się i potrząsa głową. Spaghetti, sałatka i zupa kartoflana dla stolika dziewięć stoją w okienku, parują i przypominają mu o tym, że od prawie dwudziestu czterech godzin nic nie jadł. Pomału czas i na niego.

– Truskawkowy – mówi Josie.

– No przecież wiem – odpowiada Remus i pozwala sobie na spotkanie z Kathy po drodze do stolika dziewięć, między garderobą a stojakiem na gazety, gdzie jest wąsko i gdzie dociera do niego słodki zapach jej perfum.

– Jeden szejk truskawkowy dla młodej damy przy barze – mówi, puszczając oko.

– Znowu – mówi Kathy i przewraca oczami. – Tylko tym się ostatnio żywi.

Remus zanosi jedzenie do stolika i omiata pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Radio gra cicho, wokół pachnie jedzeniem i papierosami. Przez wysokie okna wpada słońce, a za nimi szumi ruch uliczny, nieustanny, jak szum morza. Błyszczy biało-czarna szachownica płytek podłogi. Koło drzwi ktoś zostawił parasol. Remus podnosi go po drodze do Josie i jej zadań domowych, i upycha go pod barem.

– A więc – mówi i pochyla się nad jej zeszytem. – Co mówi nawias?

– Nic – mówi Josie i ślini końcówkę pióra.

– Przypominasz sobie naszą czerwoną notatkę?

– Hm – mówi Josie, wzdychając.

– Co było na niej napisane? Pamiętasz?

– Kropka przed kreską – mówi z wahaniem. – Najpierw zlikwidować nawiasy.

– Właśnie. I co jeszcze było przy nawiasie, na zielono, grubo podkreślone?

Szybko zorientował się, że Josie ma dobrą pamięć wzrokową, i rzeczywiście dziewczynka odpowiada bez wahania: – Uważać na znaki.

– Tak – mówi. – Właśnie. No i? Czy nawias ma jakiś znak?

– Minus – wzdycha Josie. – Minus odwraca nawias.

– Tak – odpowiada. – Świetnie. Ciasteczko dla Josie.

Płucze szklankę, podczas gdy mała liczy. Jest spokojnie.

– Nie denerwuje cię, prawda? – mówi Kathy i opiera się obok niego o bar, zakładając ręce. Falujące pasemko włosów wysunęło się jej z warkocza i rysuje na skórze ciemny ślad.

– Nie, dlaczego? – mówi Remus. – Chętnie to robię.

– Mówi, że rozumie matematykę tylko, jeśli ty jej wytłumaczysz.

– Cóż za honor – odpowiada Remus i śmieje się.

– Na pewno jesteś naprawdę dobrym nauczycielem. To okropne, że nie pozwalają ci pracować, tylko z powodu tej choroby.

– Tak to już jest – odpowiada lekko Remus. – Człowiek nie wybiera.

Kobieta wzdycha.

– Wiesz, że w życiu bym sobie nie mogła pozwolić na korepetycje dla niej.

– Nie musisz – uspokaja on. – Jest w porządku, naprawdę.

Kathy skubie warkocz.

– Już prawie czas, prawda? – pyta.

– Tak sądzę – Remus wie, że Kathy ma na myśli to, co uważa za rzadką, cyklicznie nawracającą chorobę tropikalną. Dobrze interpretuje cienie pod oczami i być może wyczuwa ten ból głowy, który ściska mu skronie.

– Daj mi znać – mówi ona. – Poprzestawiam plan dyżurów.

– Uhm – odpowiada Remus. – Dziękuję ci.

– Osiemnaście – oznajmia Josie.

– To brzmi już dużo lepiej – Remus okrąża bar, żeby popatrzeć jej przez ramię. Pokryte bliznami dłonie chowa pod kraciastą ścierką kuchenną. Chowa je często, kiedy spędza czas z dzieckiem, dziewczynka jest za bardzo nimi zafascynowana. Wprost z zalanej słońcem ulicy wchodzi nowy gość, jest wysoki i chudy, ma długie, ciemne włosy, które spadają mu przez plecy i Remus wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, ale jednak to ktoś z zupełnie obcą twarzą i Remus znów wypuszcza powietrze, i pociąga z filiżanki ostatni, gorzko smakujący łyk.

* * *

Czwarta herbata tego dnia smakuje zmęczeniem, końcem pracy i czymś rzadkim, wręcz bezcennym, czekoladą.

– Dobra? – pyta Kathy z nadzieją. Zdjęła już fartuch i wciągnęła na ramiona dżinsową kurtkę, musi dziś wyjść chwilę wcześniej, żeby odebrać Josie od przyjaciółki.

– Tak – odpowiada Remus i uśmiecha się, a czekolada okrywa jego język grubą i ciemną pierzynką. – Ale naprawdę nie było trzeba. – To jest drogi, wyselekcjonowany gatunek, kakao pochodzi z Madagaskaru, a złoto-zielony napis na banderoli jest francuski.

– Nieprawda – mówi Kathy. – To dlatego, że jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna. Jesteś taki dobry dla Josie.

– To naprawdę żaden kłopot – Remus przełyka i oddycha głęboko. Musi na moment zamknąć oczy. Intensywne doznanie przebiega całe jego ciało, tyle czasu już minęło od ostatniego razu.

– Właściwie dlaczego nie poprosisz mnie o numer telefonu? – pyta Kathy, a on się śmieje.

– Bo wisi w kuchni na tablicy, razem z wszystkimi innymi– odpowiada.

– Okej – mówi ona. – A dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwonisz?

_Bo jeśli odejmie się kłamstwa, nic już ze mnie nie zostało. _

– Nie wiem – odpowiada. – Sądzę, że odczuwam zdrowy respekt przed twoim przyszłym eksem.

– Niepotrzebnie – mówi ona. – Nic go nie obchodzi, kto do mnie dzwoni.

On milczy i toczy wewnętrzną walkę. Kathy wyciąga rękę, odłamuje sobie kawałeczek czekolady i wkłada do ust.

– Gorzka – krzywi się.

– Zawsze się trafia na kawałeczek gorzkiego, jak się chce dostać do słodyczy – mówi, a Kathy śmieje się i przewraca oczami.

– Rachunek poproszę – woła ktoś spod okna.

– Już idę – odpowiada przez ramię Remus, dopija herbatę i sięga po portfel.

– Muszę iść – powtarza Kathy. – Dasz radę sam?

– Oczywiście. To przecież tylko pół godziny.

– Dzięki – mówi i przerzuca warkocz na plecy. – To do jutra.

– Do jutra – odpowiada Remus. – I dzięki za czekoladę.

* * *

Ostatnia herbata tego dnia w opakowaniu pachnie obiecująco. Remus bierze ją z półki małego supermarketu. Podtyka sobie karton pod nos, wciąga głęboko powietrze i zamyka oczy. Jaskrawe światło neonu potęguje jego ból głowy, bolą go plecy i stopy tkwiące w starych butach, jak zwykle zresztą po całej zmianie. Lekko się chwieje i orientuje akurat na czas, żeby zrobić krok naprzód i złapać za regał. Potrząsa głową i mruga, a potem ostrożnie rusza z miejsca. Napiwki dzisiaj były dobre, przeliczył wszystko i po odjęciu wydatków, które również musi z nich pokryć, wystarcza nawet na paczkę tostów i ser. Już po drodze do kasy rezygnuje jednak z sera i bierze z regału paczkę psich chrupek.

Remus Lupin jest kimś, kto przestał robić sobie nadzieje, obojętnie na co, ale przygotowany chce być i tak.

* * *

Ale potem i tak nie jest przygotowany, gdy wychodzi z metra i posuwa się naprzód krokiem chwiejnym ze zmęczenia, w jednej ręce trzymając papierową torbę, a drugą szukając klucza w kieszeni kurtki. Niczego więcej dziś nie chce, tylko usiąść spokojnie i zamknąć oczy, poleżeć trochę na kanapie i posłuchać odgłosów miasta, które dobiegają zza otwartego ona, ale widzi ten czworonożny cień, który ucieka przed nim z warczeniem i wciska się w ciemne wejście do piwnicy.

Staje jak wryty, jego ręce są nagle bezwładne i zimne, choć powietrze jest przyjemnie ciepłe. Oddech ze świstem wydostaje się przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy dławi się jego imieniem, które pcha mu się na usta, ale szkoda mu po raz drugi tego samego dnia ganiać na próżno po ulicy, wywołując cienie z przeszłości. Stoi więc i pochyla się trochę do przodu, nieznacznie, żeby rzucić okiem w kierunku wejścia do piwnic.

– Możesz iść ze mną na górę, jak chcesz – mówi do cienia, który opiera się o popękany beton, z ogonem wciśniętym między tylne łapy. – Ale bądź cicho. Nie można tu trzymać zwierząt.

Cień skamle (a może to warknięcie?), tuli uszy płasko do głowy, kły błyskają w czarnym pysku. Zdrętwiałe palce odnalazły w końcu klucz do domu i Remus rusza naprzód. Pod drzwiami spotyka sąsiadkę z drugiego piętra, wciąż jeszcze chodzi o kulach, wymieniają dobry wieczór i co tam słychać, i jak tam noga, i wreszcie ładna pogoda, i kiedy przytrzymuje jej drzwi i sam wchodzi w chłodny, ciemny korytarz, wejście do piwnic jest puste, cień znika. Waha się przez chwilę, a potem nogą wsuwa pod drzwi drewniany kołek, żeby pozostały otwarte, i rozpoczyna wspinaczkę na czwarte piętro.

Idzie powoli. Ból rozsadza mu stopy. Zanim w końcu dochodzi do drzwi swojego mieszkania (korytarz jest tak ciemny, że ledwo można odczytać jego nazwisko na obluzowanym kartoniku, a żarówka jest zepsuta, od kiedy tu mieszka), ma dosyć czasu, żeby się zastanowić, po co właściwie zostawia otwarte drzwi dla jakiegoś czarnego psa, który mgliście kogoś mu przypomina. Psa, o którego chodzi, nie widział od ponad trzynastu lat, a w Londynie muszą być setki kundli, które go przypominają. Może to wilk, któremu się zdaje, że rozpoznał kogoś, na kim pewnej księżycowej nocy ostatniego lata wyładował całą narosłą przez dekadę wściekłość. A może to człowiek, który ma potrzebę, żeby wreszcie skończyło się to wieczne czekanie i żeby w końcu zacumować, nawet jeśli niezadowolenie jest czymś, czego nigdy nie wyraziłby na głos. Remus Lupin to ktoś, kto jest mało wymagający i cierpliwy, i się nie skarży, kto mówi „dobrze", gdy Dumbledore informuje, że Syriusz Black odnajdzie go, kiedyś, gdy kurz trochę opadnie, który nigdy nie powie „nie" albo „nie chcę", albo „za dużo już narozrabiał", albo nawet „niech nie burzy znowu tej mojej odrobiny spokoju i własnego życia", który po prostu mówi „zgoda" i na nieokreślony czas udaje się do poczekalni, którą jest jego życie, i tylko czasami nie jest w stanie wziąć się w garść z tą nikłą nadzieją, nakazującą mu zostawiać obcym kundlom otwarte drzwi.

Więc zostawia drzwi do mieszkania uchylone i idzie do maleńkiego pomieszczenia z oknem, które jest jego kuchnią. Odwiesza kurtkę na krzesło, chowa do szafki herbatę i tosty. Potrząsa głową nad paczką psich ciastek, już chce upchnąć je z tyłu szafki z zapasami, ale ostatecznie jednak zostawia na stoliku. Potem zrzuca wreszcie z nóg buty i kuśtyka do pokoju, służącego jednocześnie za salon i sypialnię. Zagląda do ciemnego przedpokoju i raczej go czuje niż widzi. To jest ten ledwo wyczuwalny szelest drugiego oddechu. Coś stoi w drzwiach i porusza się cicho. Remus siada na kanapie. Może poczekać jeszcze tę chwilę dłużej.

Przerobił w głowie wszystkie możliwe scenariusze: okraszone łzami spotkanie po latach, nonszalanckie, przypadkowe, takie z wieloma niewygodnymi chwilami milczenia i takie, jakby Huncwoci ledwo wczoraj odstawili swoją ostatnią akcję. Żaden z nich nie wydawał mu się autentyczny. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien się na nic nastawiać. Nie wiedział przecież nawet, kogo zobaczy znowu. W zeszłym roku ledwo rozpoznał tę osobę w ciemnościach chaty i kilka pośpiesznie wymruczanych „wybaczysz mi, wybaczam ci" nic, ale to zupełnie nic, nie wyjaśniło.

Ciche drapanie pazurów o podłogę pokrytą linoleum nie umyka jego uwagi. Uchylają się trącone nosem drzwi oddzielające korytarz i pokój.

Jest duży, większy, niż zapamiętał Remus, chociaż nie mógł przecież urosnąć przez te ostatnie lata. Jest szczupły, ale już nie sama skóra i kości, a jego futro błyszczy. Ktoś o niego dobrze dbał zeszłego roku. Siada koło drzwi i wywiesza język.

– Witaj, Łapo – mówi Remus. Łapa nic nie odpowiada, spogląda mimo niego, spuszcza głowę na podłogę i węszy. Remus porusza się na kanapie i łeb Łapy podrywa się do góry, uszy giną w futrze, fafle unoszą się, ale tylko troszkę. Ogon wciśnięty pomiędzy tylne łapy. W pokoju rozlega się ciche, gardłowe warczenie.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – mówi Remus, chociaż nie wie, czy to prawda. Jednak Łapa strasznie się boi, co jest nadzwyczajne, bo to Remus był zawsze ten bojaźliwy w porównaniu ze śmiałym Syriuszem, ale może, myśli Remus, może nie powinien popełniać tego błędu i sądzić, że wiedział cokolwiek o tej osobie, która siedzi teraz koło drzwi. Odwraca wzrok, siada zwrócony ramieniem do swojego gościa, w pozycji wyraźnie defensywnej, i otwiera książkę, którą znalazł w fałdach kraciastego koca.

Nie wie, jak długo wpatruje się w jedną stronę. W którymś momencie słyszy sapanie, a ukradkowy rzut oka przez zasłonę półdługich, przetykanych siwymi pasmami włosów mówi mu, że jego gość położył się koło drzwi, łeb oparł na łapach i obserwuje go wilgotnym spojrzeniem błękitnych ślepi.

Przerzuca stronę, poprawia się na kanapie, żeby zobaczyć, jak Łapa zareaguje na ruch. Otóż: przekręca uszy do przodu i przysuwa się nawet kawałek bliżej, może o krok, z brzuchem przy samej podłodze. Potem kładzie się znów i patrzy na Remusa. Ten postanawia przyspieszyć trochę tę zabawę. Wstaje ostrożnie i natychmiast rozbrzmiewa ciche warczenie. Musi się przemóc, żeby odwrócić się plecami do warczącego groźnie psa, ale jednak to jest Łapa (przynajmniej teoretycznie) i przecież nie przyszedł tu po to, żeby go zeżreć. Remus uśmiecha się słabo do myśli, że możliwe, że przygarnął zwyczajnego kundla i teraz bezskutecznie czeka na to, aż tamten przemieni się w człowieka. Okrąża psa dużym łukiem, idzie do kuchni i bierze ze stołu chrupki. Rozdziera opakowanie i żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła od zapachu psiego jedzenia. Przyciska rękę do ust i oddycha głęboko, i przełyka, i potem rękawem przeciera oczy. Czterdzieści osiem godzin do pełni. Dwadzieścia pięć dni w ciągu cyklu, które by zdecydowanie wolał od wizyty dzisiejszego wieczoru, a jutro wcale nie będzie lepiej. Zastanawia się, czy Syriusz choć spojrzał na kalendarz księżycowy. Może po prostu o tym zapomniał, tak jak zapomniał przez ten rok napisać.

Wytrząsa ciastka na płasko rozłożoną rękę i wraca z opakowaniem do pokoju. Łapa odciął mu drogę powrotu, przysiadł pod drzwiami, powarkując, nos ściągnął w niezliczoną ilość fałdek i odsłonił zęby. Remus rezygnuje z pokonywania całej odległości do kanapy, siada na podłodze niedaleko drzwi kuchennych. Chyba lepiej, żeby ich oczy znalazły się na tej samej wysokości. Odwraca się do niego plecami, odchyla się daleko do tyłu i przesuwa po podłodze ciastka w kierunku Łapy. Jeśli nie wszystko się zmieniło, jedzenie jest prawdopodobnie wciąż dobrą metodą, żeby zawrzeć z nim pokój albo przynajmniej zawieszenie broni (Remus zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek była wojna i czy nie byłaby łatwiejsza do zniesienia).

Siedzi i nasłuchuje, co się dzieje z tyłu. Ale nic się nie dzieje. Jest tak zmęczony, że pada z nóg, a ból głowy ma tego rodzaju, że go prawie można usłyszeć. Nie jest wściekły, ale prawie. Nie czuje się na siłach, by udźwignąć to zadanie, ma tyle własnych spraw na głowie, musi się położyć do łóżka i odpocząć, musi przetrwać jeszcze pół zmiany i wizytę w Hogwarcie, zanim nadejdzie wilk. Nie wie, jak zdoła tego dokonać. A Syriusz, Syriusz po prostu sobie przychodzi, z tym oczywistym oczekiwaniem, że mu się na oścież otworzy wszystkie drzwi (co też dokładnie się stało), jak gdyby inni ludzie nie mieli żadnego życia. Nic się nie zmienił przez te lata. W sumie dlaczego miałby?

Słyszy drapanie psich pazurów po tępym linoleum posadzki i ostrożnie rzuca okiem przez ramię. Łapa przemierza pomieszczenie wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany, niezbyt szybko, Remus zauważa, że utyka. Obwąchuje podłogę i wąski regał, na których piętrzą się wypożyczone książki, białe nalepki sygnatur na grzbietach połyskują w ciemności. Czasy, w których Remus Lupin miał własne książki, dawno minęły. Łapa obwąchuje stół i krzesła pod oknem, i zatrzymuje się na długo przy starym swetrze, który wisi na krześle. Jest pokryty wzorem w wielbłądy i jest bardzo brzydki, ale ciepły i wcale nie taki znów znoszony. W końcu Łapa wędruje dalej, zaszczyca wizytą łóżko ukryte za niskim regałem, potem kanapę, zakopuje nos w kraciastym kocu i zrzuca przy tym na podłogę książkę. Remus wzdryga się, kiedy tom spada. Wydaje mu się, że prawie słyszy, jak gniotą się kartki.

_Głupie psisko. _

Łapa powoli, utykając, kontynuuje swój spacer i zwiedza kuchnię, i Remus stopniowo zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest okrążany. Łapa węszy i przewraca kosz na śmieci, który na szczęście jest prawie pusty, a potem odwraca się od skromnej, kiepsko zaopatrzonej kuchenki, przeciska koło Remusa odwracając wzrok, a potem Remus nareszcie słyszy za swoimi plecami mlaśnięcie i chrupanie, i kłapnięcia zębów, kiedy Łapa zabiera się za ciastka.

Remus jest cicho. To też coś, co dobrze mu wychodzi. Czekać i być spokojnym. Teraz czeka, aż zamilką odgłosy jedzenia i rozlegnie się ciche skomlenie. Pozwala się chwilę prosić i dopiero, kiedy głos staje się bardziej natarczywy, wyciąga z pudełka nowe ciastko i przesuwa je po podłodze do tyłu, tym razem bliżej i Łapa rzeczywiście podchodzi. Nie jest niczym więcej niż ciemnym cieniem w kąciku oka Remusa, ale napięcie wyczuwa bardziej niż wyraźnie. Ciasteczka znikają, skamlenie staje się głośniejsze. Następną garść ciastek kładzie bezpośrednio koło siebie, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Łapa chwyta przynętę i pochłania ciastka, i potem coś jak mugolski prąd elektryczny przenika ciało Remusa, gdy nos Łapy trąca jego kolano i następne ciastka bierze z jego ręki. Psi nos jest wilgotny, oddech ciepły, a wrażenie – zdecydowanie zbyt swojskie jak na to, że minęło trzynaście lat, i Remus znów widzi siebie stojącego na początku drogi, która nigdy nie doprowadziła go do niczego dobrego, którą za bardzo wyznaczają bardzo niebieskie oczy, które nigdy nie wiedziały, ile tak naprawdę można wymagać od wilka. Cofa rękę i Łapa wzdryga się, i odskakuje, jakby go ktoś uderzył.

– Już dobrze – mruczy Remus, chociaż nic nie jest dobrze – spokojnie – i wyciąga nowe ciastko, które Łapa bierze mu z ręki. Remus wyczuwa, że chce utrzymać kontakt dotykowy tak krótko, jak się tylko da. Potem Łapa cofa się kilka kroków i kładzie, z głową opartą na wielkich łapach, którym zawdzięcza swoje imię, z niebieskimi oczami utkwionymi w Remusie, który siedzi na podłodze, z rękami na kolanach, z podwiniętymi nogami i ze zwieszoną głową. I wtedy mogą wreszcie na siebie spojrzeć, bez strachu. Z bliska Remus widzi, że psie łapy pokrywa zaschnięta warstwa brudu i krwi, a ciemne futro pozlepiane jest w grudkowate kosmyki. Wyciąga rękę, ostrożnie. Pies wzdryga się i kładzie uszy płasko po sobie, ale w końcu pozwala złapać się za łapy i Remus stwierdza, że są poranione; to naprawdę krew, we wrażliwe partie ciała powbijały się małe kamyki. Łapa skamle.

– Daj mi zobaczyć – mówi Remus i z trudem podnosi się z podłogi. Głowa zaczyna o sobie przypominać, ból powoduje, że przed oczami tańczą mu czarne plamki i robi mu się niedobrze. Musi chwilę poszukać, zanim odnajduje swoją różdżkę w szufladzie nocnej szafki. Nieczęsto jej potrzebuje w tym mugolskim życiu. Wyciąga ją i wraca do Łapy, który nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy nie powinien użyć mugolskiej metody. Czarowanie w okolicy pełni zawsze niesie z sobą pewne ryzyko, ale wie z doświadczenia, że udany czar jest dużo mniej bolesny niż metoda mugolska. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się, ból głowy i zmęczenie zamyka w srebrnej szkatule i odsuwa je w tył, gdzieś w odległe rejony swojej jaźni. Nie jest jakimś wielkim uzdrowicielem, ale zna podstawowe czary oczyszczające rany i gojące, nauczył się ich najpóźniej w chwili, gdy sam się musiał stawiać na nogi po każdej pełni. Łapa skamle i wzdryga się, kiedy zajmuje się po kolei jego łapami, ale jest spokojny.

– Daleka podróż? – pyta go Remus. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewałeś przez cały rok. – Łapa sapie, a Remus myśli, że właściwie to wcale nie chce wiedzieć.

W końcu Łapa jest wyleczony, a w srebrnej szkatule pojawiają się pęknięcia i ból głowy wypływa z niej ciemnymi falami. Remus siedzi na podłodze i przygląda się, jak wielki pies podgryza pomału swoje łapy i liże je, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy lecznicze zabiegi coś dały. Potem ból każe mu się podnieść i niesie go do małego pomieszczenia, które służy mu za łazienkę, do lustrzanej szafki, w której mieści się malejący zapas tabletek w błyszczących listkach. Dawno wyrzucił ich kartonowe opakowania i ulotki, nie chce czytać, że może od nich dostać wrzodów żołądka lub uszkodzić sobie wątrobę albo jedno i drugie, albo po prostu zafundować sobie bardziej elegancki zawał serca. Nie chce też czytać, że dawki powinno się regulować według wagi ciała i że dlatego wolno mu zażyć najwyżej trzy albo cztery tabletki, dawkę, która często ledwo mu wystarcza do południa. Są to leki przeciwbólowe, pobudzające i nasenne, a recepty, które regularnie wystawia mu jeden mugolski fałszerz, to powód, dla którego ciągle jest bez pieniędzy.

Łapa wycofał się powarkując, kiedy Remus z trudem podnosił się z podłogi. Stoi teraz w drzwiach łazienki i przygląda się, jak Remus wyciska z opakowania dwie białe tabletki i popija je wodą prosto z kranu. Ma na końcu języka wyjaśnienie, ale potem dochodzi do wniosku, że nikomu nie musi nic tłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie psu-przybłędzie, bo w tym momencie nie jest niczym innym niż psem-przybłędą, i milczy. Łapa cofa się, warcząc cicho, kiedy Remus idzie z powrotem do pokoju, ale przynajmniej już nie utyka. Bierze kraciasty koc i rozkłada go na sofie. Nie wie, czy ma przygotować posłanie dla psa czy dla człowieka, a to nada się i dla jednego, i dla drugiego. Potem przypomina mu się coś i idzie nareszcie zamknąć drzwi wejściowe, które ciągle stoją uchylone, a potem pada w końcu na swoje łóżko i zagryza wargę, żeby nie jęknąć z bólu. Czuje, jakby jego czaszkę ściskała srebrna klamra. Wzrok traci ostrość. Zamyka oczy, a środek przeciwbólowy wreszcie zaczyna działać i zabiera go stamtąd, otulając grubą warstwą waty.


	2. Chapter 2

**PIĄTEK**

Pierwsza herbata tego dnia jest gorąca i mocna. Remus ledwo ją może przełknąć przez wysuszone wargi, które zawsze pozostawia po sobie środek przeciwbólowy. Śpieszy mu się i jest poirytowany, bo Łapa ciągle jeszcze tu jest i ciągle jeszcze jest Łapą, noc spędził na sofie, pogrążony w niespokojnym psim śnie. Remus słyszał przez grubą niczym wata warstwę otumaniającego jego zmysły środka przeciwbólowego, jak skamlał i wierzgał, i tak leżał, nie śpiąc i oddychając cicho, i zagryzając wargę, i zastanawiał się, czego tu się od niego oczekuje: ma iść i pocieszać Łapę rzucającego się wśród koszmarów? To byłoby to, czego się oczekuje od przyjaciela, ale skąd on ma wiedzieć, czy jest przyjacielem, czy chce być przyjacielem? Został więc w łóżku i próbował spać, i ignorować księżyc, który wciskał przez okno swoje tłuste, żółte światło, jakby wszystkiego jeszcze było mało.

Czuje się zamroczony i wyczerpany, i to już wczesnym rankiem, kiedy tak stoi przy oknie i popija herbatę z kubka w niebieskie kropki. Nie może się zdecydować, co ma zrobić z psem, który siedzi za nim w kuchennych drzwiach i chrupie właśnie ostatnie ciastka, a potem popija je wodą z garnka. Remus układa przed sobą na parapecie rządek tabletek, które mają mu pomóc przetrwać przedpołudnie: jedna przeciwbólowa, dwie przeciw zmęczeniu. Podbijają mu puls do dwustu, a w takim stanie nagły napad wyczerpania jest wykluczony. Mógłby co najwyżej dostać zapaści, co mu się jednak do tej pory jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

– Słuchaj – mówi, nie odwracając się. – Mam dziś parę rzeczy do załatwienia i nie mogę cię tam ze sobą zabrać. Możesz po prostu zostać tutaj, jeśli chcesz. W szufladzie jest drugi klucz. Zamknij, jak będziesz wychodzić. – Przychodzi mu do głowy pewna myśl i nagle zatrzymuje się w pół słowa. – Ale możesz…? – mówi i spogląda przez ramię – Znaczy, przemienić się? Nie… utkwiłeś jakoś w tej postaci czy coś?

Łapa unosi fafle do góry. Remus przypomina sobie czasy, kiedy mógł czytać jego mimikę jak książkę. Ten czas definitywnie przeminął. W szybie okiennej widzi odbicie stojącego za nim psa, a zaraz obok swoje własne. Przymusił się, żeby się wykąpać i ogolić, żeby przynajmniej wyglądać jak człowiek, ale jest blady i chudy, każdego miesiąca troszkę bardziej, jest tak, jakby wilk pomału, po trochu go pochłaniał, aż nic już z niego nie zostanie. Zastanawia się, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Jego kontury już zaczęły się rozmywać. Z włosów pomału zaczął znikać kolor, ustępując miejsca matowej szarości. To ten sam szary, który zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się także w jego twarzy i wysysać życie z jego oczu. Skóra jest pokiereszowana i połatana w stanowczo zbyt wielu miejscach, jak stara szata, i tak jak ona musi jeszcze wytrzymać, bo nie ma żadnej innej. Przeciąga dłońmi po twarzy, jakby się chciał upewnić, że jeszcze tam jest, że istnieje jeszcze coś więcej oprócz chudego, bezcielesnego odbicia w lustrze. Łapa za nim skamle i Remus nagle czuje przypływ wściekłości.

_Oszczędź sobie litości. Nie masz bladego pojęcia o mnie. Martw się o siebie i o swoich nowych kumpli, którzy cię przez ten rok tak dobrze karmili._

– Bez paniki – mówi na głos, jego głos brzmi równo jak zawsze. – To ten księżyc. Jeszcze czterdzieści jeden godzin. – Zgarnia tabletki z parapetu i połyka je, popijając resztką herbaty.

– Muszę lecieć – mówi i ściąga z krzesła kurtkę – Obowiązki wzywają.

Idzie do drzwi, a za nim Łapa ze zwieszoną głową i kudłatym ogonem podwiniętym między tylnymi łapami.

* * *

Drugiej herbacie tego dnia towarzyszy słodki zapach perfum Kathy i błysk w jej ładnych, brązowych oczach, kiedy podsuwa mu filiżankę.

– Od kiedy masz psa? – pyta. – Czemu nigdy nic nie mówiłeś?

– Nie mam psa – Remus jest trochę zamroczony od środków pobudzających, trzymają go wprawdzie na nogach, ale jego puls – na poziomie trzystu uderzeń na minutę, a przynajmniej tak to odczuwa. To powoduje też, że wolno myśli. Dzisiaj już dwa razy źle wydał.

Kathy spogląda w kierunku Łapy, który leży koło drzwi między garderobą a automatem z papierosami i patrzy na Remusa wiernym, niebieskim spojrzeniem.

– Ale ty też go widzisz? – pyta Kathy i puszcza oko. – Tam z tyłu, tego dużego, czarnego psa?

– Oczywiście – odpowiada Remus – ale to nie jest mój pies. On jest tylko na chwilę. To pies… przyjaciół. Wyjechali... Bardzo niespodziewanie. Do Australii.

– Masz przyjaciół, którzy wyjechali do Australii?

– Co cię tak dziwi? Australia czy fakt, że w ogóle mam przyjaciół?

– Oho – mówi ona. – Troszkę drażliwi dziś jesteśmy, czyż nie?

– Przepraszam – mówi on, wzdycha i czuje, jak puls podskakuje mu do poziomu trzech tysięcy uderzeń na minutę (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje), kiedy Kathy kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. – Mam zły dzień.

– Nie szkodzi – odpiera ona i ściska go za ramię – Zawsze masz, zanim chorujesz swoje dwa dni. A Ryan nie ma gorączki tropikalnej, a zły dzień ma codziennie.

– No tak – mówi i troszkę go to przeraża, jak dokładnie Kathy go obserwuje.

– Jak się nazywa? – pyta.

– Kto?

– Pies – odpowiada Kathy cierpliwie.

– A. Łapa.

– Łapa – mówi zachęcająco Kathy i schyla się ze swojego stołka. – Chodź no tu do mnie, mój słodki.

Łapa sapie, podnosi się i podchodzi, człapiąc i machając ogonem. Kathy wyciąga rękę w jego kierunku, on ją obwąchuje i kładzie potem swoją ciężką głowę na jej kolanach.

_Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. _Remus rozrywa jeszcze jedną torebkę cukru i wsypuje ją do herbaty, chociaż właściwie jest już wystarczająco słodka. Miesza i podzwania łyżeczką w spodek, podczas gdy Kathy zasypuje Łapę pieszczotliwymi słówkami i drapie go za uszami.

– Właściwie chciałem zostawić go w domu – mówi. – Ale nie chciał się odczepić. Pobiegł za mną.

– I słusznie – mówi do Łapy Kathy. – Takiego słodkiego psiaka jak ty nie można przecież zostawiać samego, hmmm? Bardzo słusznie. Dobry pies. Bardzo, bardzo dobry pies. – Łapa skamle z zadowoleniem i zakopuje nos między kolanami dziewczyny.

Stolik piąty chce płacić i Remus zostawia swoją herbatę, i idzie skasować, chociaż to jest właściwie stolik Kathy, chociaż właściwie chciałby zabrać jej dłonie z futra Łapy i położyć je na swoich ramionach, i lekki uśmiech nie schodzi mu z twarzy na myśl, że między nim a Syriuszem wszystko jest znowu po staremu, zanim właściwie w ogóle się zaczęło. Zbiera kilka nowych zamówień, przekazuje kartkę do kuchni, robi kawę i podaje ją, sprząta naczynia i znów musi przysunąć się blisko Kathy, kiedy wymija ludzi z piątego stolika, którzy idą do drzwi. Staje za nią z rękami pełnymi brudnych talerzy i patrzy na jej szyję. Wyciągnęła ją daleko, pochyliła się do przodu, żeby szeptać Łapie do ucha pieszczotliwe słówka, jej warkocz spada na kolana, a biały kołnierzyk bluzki zsunął się trochę do tyłu i obramowuje jej kark jak na starym obrazie. Remus oddycha głęboko i znów gryzie wargę, chciałby rzucić całym tym stosem talerzy o ziemię, już sobie wyobraża ten huk i jak pryskają na boki odłamki szkła, i chciałby iść do niej przez te odłamki i całować w szyję, i wsunąć ręce za ten kołnierzyk. Wilk wyje i Remus oddycha głęboko. Rusza z miejsca, zanosi talerze za kontuar, stawia je w okienku, gdzie pomoc kuchenna zaraz zabierze je do zmywania – są porządnie poskładane, ze sztućcami na samej górze – i potem powraca do swojej filiżanki herbaty i trąca ją łokciem, a ona zsuwa się i roztrzaskuje z hukiem o ziemię, ale nie jest to wcale tak wyzwalające uczucie, jak sobie wyobrażał.

* * *

Trzecia herbata tego dnia jest zupełnie nieoczekiwana.

– Herbaty? – pyta Severus z przeciwległego końca pokoju.

– Co? – odpowiada poirytowany Remus.

– Pytanie nie było skomplikowane – mówi Severus. – Napijesz się filiżankę herbaty?

– Tak – odpowiada Remus automatycznie – Chętnie. Dziękuję. Jestem tylko… trochę… zaskoczony.

– Twoja sława smakosza herbaty rozprzestrzeniła się przez te lata dość szeroko.

– Aha – odpowiada Remus i rezygnuje z wyjaśniania Mistrzowi Eliksirów właściwego powodu swojego zdziwienia: to niezwykłe i zdumiewające, żeby częstować herbatą kogoś, kogo się zazwyczaj przyjmuje w drzwiach jak petenta, który przyszedł odebrać wraz z eliksirem tojadowym swoją comiesięczną porcję poniżenia. Remus nigdy się nie bronił, stał się zbyt uzależniony od wywaru i od tej pewności, że już nie będzie musiał gryźć z bólu własnego ciała. Nie ma też czym się odwzajemnić. To prezent z łaski Dumbledora, który pokornie przyjmuje. Duma to coś dla ludzi, którzy mogą sobie na nią pozwolić.

Teraz przesuwa się ostrożnie od drzwi w głąb pomieszczenia, które stanowi salon Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdyby miało okna, Remus czułby się w nim bardzo dobrze. Są tu dywany i rozproszone światło, a regały z książkami przysłaniają ściany i kryją skarb: prywatny zbiór książek, kolekcjonowany z miłością przez lata. Remus wie, że łatwiej jest znosić brak przyjaciół, kiedy się ma książki (to jest jeden z powodów, dla których tyle czasu spędza wśród regałów publicznych bibliotek Londynu). Przygląda się, jak Severus przygotowuje herbatę, prawie bezgłośnie napełnia nią szeroką, cieniuteńką filiżankę ozdobioną girlandą zielonych i złotych listków, pewnie to chińska porcelana. Odstawia delikatny, niemal przezroczysty, dzbanek i rzuca Remusowi krótkie, taksujące spojrzenie.

– Cukier?

– Tak, poproszę.

– Nie stój tu jak uczeń, który przyszedł odrobić szlaban. Usiądź.

Remus idzie w kierunku wskazanym niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki, ostrożnie przysiada na brzegu kanapy, na samym skraju. Nie ufa temu rozejmowi.

– Nie pochwalam tego barbarzyńskiego zwyczaju psucia herbaty dodawaniem warzącej się śmietanki – mówi Severus i popycha filiżankę w kierunku Remusa, który ujmuje ją niemal z czcią. – Mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie bez.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada Remus i podziwia jasny, bursztynowy napar, który znajduje się w szlachetnym porcelanowym naczyniu, sycący i ciepły. Jaka różnica w stosunku do taniej herbaty z torebki pitej z pękniętego kubka!

Severus nalewa herbatę również sobie i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Ma ręce jakby stworzone do chińskiej porcelany, myśli Remus i wstydzi się nagle swoich, które są tak pokaleczone, że nie jest w stanie rozprostować do końca małego palca lewej dłoni. Upija łyk. Herbata jest jak wczorajsza czekolada od Kathy, po prostu doskonała i słodka właśnie tak, jak powinna być. Nie chce myśleć o tym, ile ten idealny moment pewnie go będzie kosztować. Severus nie jest Samarytaninem, nie serwuje darmo filiżanek herbaty obdartym wilkołakom.

– Jak słyszę, prawie całkowicie wycofałeś się z czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa – mówi Severus. Rozmowa z nim absorbuje Remusa w takim samym stopniu jak partia szachów, a w obu tych przypadkach sprawdza się zasada, że lepiej się wypada, nie będąc nafaszerowanym koktajlem z lekarstw.

– Zależy – mówi ostrożnie. – Mam pracę u mugoli, a z funtów szterlingów da się opłacić tylko mugolskie mieszkanie.

– Jest przecież oficjalny kurs wymiany funtów na galeony – mówi Severus i miesza małymi, precyzyjnymi ruchami cukier w swojej filiżance.

– Tak – odpowiada Remus. – I jeśli go znasz, wiesz, że jest to czyste marnotrawstwo pieniędzy.

– Zastanawiam się tylko, jak inspirujące może być na dłuższą metę mieszkanie wśród mugoli.

– Nie wierzą w wilkołaki. To bardzo pomaga.

Severus spogląda na niego znad brzegu swojej filiżanki.

– Naprawdę się tam urządziłeś – mówi i bierze łyk.

– Nie mogę narzekać – odpowiada Remus i próbuje pozostać czujnym, chociaż ciężko mu to przychodzi, jak długo herbata grzeje jego ręce, a otaczające go książki roztaczają swój papierowy urok.

– Ciągle pracujesz w tej… w tej…

– Kafejce? Tak.

– I jest to satysfakcjonujące zajęcie dla tak oczytanego człowieka i doktora numerologii?

Remus zastanawia się, czy naprawdę właśnie usłyszał, jak komplement wyszedł z ust Severusa. Jeśli to prawda, musi się jeszcze bardziej mieć na baczności. Nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić okoliczności, w których komplementy Severusa nie miałyby jakiegoś ukrytego celu.

– Tytułem doktora nie można się najeść – odpowiada i jego głos brzmi może o ton ostrzej niż zamierzał. – I nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na wszystko, jak być może wiesz.

Czuje, jak Severus wpija w niego wzrok. Nie daje się już zastraszyć, od dawna potrafi przejrzeć tę fasadę, ale mógłby prawie nienawidzić Mistrza Eliksirów za to życie, które tutaj prowadzi i zupełnie nie potrafi go docenić.

– No cóż – mówi Severus. – Myślę, że to lepsze niż życie na ulicy.

– Tak – mówi Remus i pojmuje, że dzisiaj upokorzenie serwowane jest w filiżance z chińskiej porcelany. Nowa zabawa dla Mistrza, który się łatwo nudzi.

Przez chwilę Severus pozwala zawisnąć temu zdaniu w pokoju, zmuszając Remusa do myślenia o czasach, gdy było _naprawdę kiepsko, _i nagle Remus nie może już znieść ciężaru porcelany w swoich dłoniach, miałby ochotę rozbić ją w tysiąc kawałków prosto przed tą pełną samozadowolenia twarzą, ale ponieważ jedną filiżankę już dzisiaj potłukł i nikomu to nie pomogło, daje spokój i odstawia ją ostrożnie na mlecznobiały spodek. Jego ręka tylko lekko drży.

– Syriusz Black znów jest w kraju – mówi Severus.

Remus przełyka znajdujące się na końcu języka pytanie – Skąd wiesz? – i zamiast tego odpowiada: – Aha.

– Dumbledore mu zlecił zwołanie wszystkich byłych członków Zakonu. Wygląda na to, że Feniks po raz kolejny musi się podnieść z popiołów.

– Słyszałem o tym – mówi Remus.

– Od kogo? – pyta Severus.

– Kingsley. Czasem się spotykamy na obiad.

– Zadowolony? – pyta Severus aksamitnym głosem. – Stary przyjaciel i towarzysz, praktycznie powstały z martwych i _taki _niewinny.

– Wynik wciąż nie jest na plus – mówi Remus. – Teraz muszę żyć ze świadomością, że przez całe lata byłem lojalny względem zdrajcy. Niewiele lepsze uczucie.

– Odezwał się do ciebie?

– Peter?

– Black.

– Nie.

– Dziwne. Nie byliście ze sobą zawsze tak nadzwyczajnie blisko?

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Nic. Stwierdzam fakt, czyż nie?

Remus czuje się osaczony.

– Faktem jest, że zawsze byłem z nim bliżej niż on ze mną – odpowiada. – Moja rola w czarodziejskim świecie w tej chwili nie jest specjalnie znacząca. Prawdopodobnie kontaktuje się najpierw z ważniejszymi osobami.

– A potem? – pyta Severus. – Gdzie się zatrzyma, jak skończy wszystkich zawiadamiać?

– Nie wiem – mówi Remus i wie, że Severus mu nie wierzy. – Dlaczego go sam nie zapytasz?

– Bo nie wiem, gdzie jest – odpowiada Severus miękko. – I nie wydaje mi się, żeby mnie tu odwiedził. Raz śmierciożerca, na zawsze śmierciożerca, nieprawdaż?

Remus pociera ręką czoło. Dyskusja o lojalnościach, które Severus i Syriusz jeden drugiemu insynuują, z nim pośrodku jak między młotem a kowadłem, przerasta go i przeraża.

– Wygląda na to, że znów musimy zająć pozycje – mówi Severus. – I powinniśmy starannie rozważyć, po czyjej stronie będziemy się bić.

– Bez obaw – mówi Remus. – Ja miałem zawsze bardzo jasne stanowisko.

– Naprawdę? – mówi Severus i podnosi w górę brwi. – Moje informacje może nie są najświeższe, ale przypominam sobie więcej niż jedną sytuację, w której starannie unikałeś zajęcia stanowiska, tylko dlatego, żeby nie popaść w niełaskę u swoich przyjaciół.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – mówi Remus. – Ja w każdym razie mówię o wojnie z Voldemortem. Wszystko inne było, minęło.

– A minęło? – pyta Severus i mierzy go wzrokiem, który przenika przez czoło prosto do środka jego głowy. Remus ignoruje impuls nakazujący mu ucieczkę i krzyżuje ręce na kolanach, żeby ukryć, że drżą.

– W innej sprawie – Severus odchyla się w swoim fotelu i zakłada elegancko nogę na nogę. – Twoje… _lokum _podczas pełni. Zakładam, że przedsięwziąłeś jakieś środki ostrożności w twoim mugolskim otoczeniu?

– Oczywiście – mówi Remus zdezorientowany. – Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

– Środki, które są czymś więcej niż tym, że się zwijasz gdzieś w ciemnym rogu swojego bez wątpienia luksusowego schronienia?

Remus oddycha i oddycha. Czeka, aż do uzyskania zupełnej pewności, że jego głos zabrzmi równo, gdy odpowie.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada. – Opuszczam moje mieszkanie. Kilka ulic dalej jest dość dobrze ogrodzony teren przeznaczony do rozbiórki. Mogę tam trochę pobiegać i jest praktycznie niemożliwe, żebym się wydostał. Jest prawie idealnie.

– Stosujesz czary zabezpieczające?

– Naturalnie. Choćby po to, żeby nie wpaść w sidła jakiegoś hycla. Dlaczego chcesz to wszystko wiedzieć? Ty… Nie chcesz chyba... – przerywa sam sobie, odsuwa włosy z czoła, w jego głosie pojawia się nerwowe drżenie.

– Planujesz przestać? – jego głos brzmi płasko. – Warzyć eliksir?

– Nie – mówi Severus i wygląda jak ktoś, kto odkrył interesujący detal. – Nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić, nieprawdaż? Twój trudny los jest o tyle bardziej znośny, gdy go przyjmujesz.

Remus kiwa głową i patrzy wprost przed siebie na puszysty dywan.

– Bez obaw – mówi Severus, a jego głos wślizguje się pod ubranie jak wąż, który jest symbolem jego domu. – Moje plany zmierzają w tej chwili w innym kierunku. Wiesz, że niebagatelną ilość mojego czasu – mojego _wolnego czasu _– poświęcam na udoskonalenie eliksiru tojadowego. W ciągu następnych miesięcy trzeba będzie przetestować te modyfikacje.

– Na mnie – mówi Remus i jego ręce znów szukają oparcia na kolanach.

– Z braku innych opcji, na tobie – potwierdza Severus.

– A… co to są… za… modyfikacje?

– Poinformuję cię co do szczegółów, kiedy będzie czas – mówi Severus. – Chodzi głównie o uproszczenie produkcji i, co za tym idzie, obniżenie kosztów oraz o uproszczenie rygoru przyjmowania. Celem jest osiągnięcie pełnego spektrum działania jedną dawką.

– Byłoby dobrze – mówi Remus bezgłośnie.

– Oczekiwałem trochę więcej entuzjazmu – mówi chłodno Severus. – W końcu to ty się ciągle skarżysz na smak, od kiedy go przyjmujesz.

– Nie wierzę, że zadajesz sobie ten trud po to, żeby mi lepiej smakowało – mówi Remus.

– W rzeczy samej – nie – odpowiada Severus. – Chodzi o to, żeby doprowadzić eliksir do poziomu wymaganego przez rynek i zarejestrować patent.

– Rozumiem – mówi Remus. – A co z… mam na myśli… będą skutki uboczne?

– Żadnych znaczących – mówi Severus, a jego oczy błyskają. – Przecież nie uszkodzę mojego jedynego króliczka doświadczalnego.

– Tak – szepcze Remus.

– Czyli mogę liczyć na twoją współpracę?

– Tak – szepcze Remus.

– Uważam się za szczęśliwca – mówi Severus – że mogę liczyć na tę przysłowiową wręcz lojalność gryfońską. Każdy by się czuł.

Remus kiwa głową.

– Dość pogaduszek – mówi Severus i podnosi się, szaty opływają z szelestem kostki jego nóg. – Przygotowanie zajęć to naprawdę czasochłonne zajęcie. Być może sobie przypominasz.

Remus kiwa głową i podnosi się z trudem do góry, porusza się jak marionetka, której poplątały się sznureczki. Podąża za Severusem do drzwi.

– Poczekaj tutaj – słyszy polecenie Severusa, staje więc w progu i spogląda w ciemne przejście. Dochodzi do wniosku, że musi znaleźć Dumbledore'a, natychmiast, zanim sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli. Czeka, aż Severus wyłoni się ponownie ze swojego prywatnego laboratorium i poda mu duże, zamknięte miedziane naczynie.

– Co dwie godziny. Jak do tej pory.

– Tak – odpowiada ochryple Remus. – Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Ucieka, kiedy tylko drzwi zatrzaskują się za ostatnim skrawkiem obfitej szaty Severusa. Biegnie wzdłuż korytarza, przeskakuje po dwa stopnie na raz, skręca w korytarz zewnętrzny, którego delikatne łuki układają się wzdłuż środkowego skrzydła, w końcu dobiega do ustępu w murze z zielono zabarwionego piaskowca i rozgląda się na boki. Nikogo nie ma. Naciska płasko ułożoną dłonią na kamień, uskok w murze uchyla się i wsuwa się głębiej do środka. Powstaje szczelina, wąska, ale wystarczająco szeroka, jeśli się jest zagłodzonym wilkołakiem (albo piętnastolatkiem i właściwie szuka się tylko ustronnego miejsca, żeby wypalić zakazanego papierosa). Ukazuje się początek klaustrofobicznych kręconych schodów, które po wewnętrznej stronie wąskiego muru prowadzą do góry. Remus przeciska się przez szczelinę i zamyka ją bezgłośnie za sobą.

– _Lumos._

Pnie się do góry pośród gęstego, zakurzonego powietrza. Jego stopy zapadają się miękko w grubej warstwie kurzu. Dwa piętra wyżej wynurza się znów na światło dzienne i zamyka starannie szczelinę za zbroją rycerską z piętnastego wieku. Jest tak, jakby ledwo wczoraj rysował mapę. Ma wyraźnie przed oczami trasę, którą należy iść przez zamek, jeśli się chce możliwie mało pokazywać na korytarzach. Droga prowadzi teraz od zbroi rycerskiej do wąskich schodów, które zaczynają się w ciemnym rogu pod schodami i pną się wzwyż, wykorzystując półpiętro poprzez wąski łuk bramy; niewidoczne, jeśli się nie wie, gdzie ich należy szukać. Stamtąd droga prowadzi stromą ścieżką między dwoma murami prosto do wyłączonego z użytku komina. Ciężko się po nim wspinać mimo pokrytych rdzą podpórek, kiedy niesie się w ręce opakowanie eliksiru. Komin można opuścić, skręcając w bok chwilę przed tym, zanim się dojdzie do wysokości dachu, w tym celu trzeba się przecisnąć przez wąski boczny przesmyk i wyjść niby drzwiami, uchylając portret Baldura z Inning. Remus krztusi się i rzuca kilka _Clarifico_ na swoje odzienie. Nie chce wyglądać, jakby właśnie przeszedł przez komin, nawet jeśli tak w istocie było.

Ostatni skrót, przejście przecinające główne schody i wychodzące dokładnie naprzeciwko pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu, jest dla niego niedostępny. Ktoś w zeszłym roku zmienił hasło. Remus uśmiecha się lekko. Najwidoczniej mapa wciąż jest w robocie. Zbiega pośpiesznie schodami w dół, skręca w opuszczony korytarz i staje przed dwoma kamiennymi gargulcami, które strzegą wejścia do biura dyrektora. Wtedy stwierdza, że brakuje mu jeszcze jednego istotnego hasła.

– Ciasto nugatowe – mówi bez większych nadziei, bo jest to hasło z zeszłego roku szkolnego i na pewno już nieaktualne. Gargulce gapią się na niego kamiennymi oczami i nie ruszają się z miejsca.

– Cytrynowe dropsy? – próbuje. – Czekoladowa żaba? Fasolki Berty'ego Botta? Cholera, no. – Obejmuje ciaśniej swój wywar tojadowy i wlepia wzrok w gargulce, które odwzajemniają mu się spojrzeniem bez wyrazu.

– Marcepanowe kartofelki? – mówi i zaczyna się zastanawiać, które spośród wielu tajnych skrótów najszybciej zaprowadzą go do biura Minerwy, gdy gargulce nagle budzą się do życia i odskakują na bok. Wejście na schody otwiera się.

– Wata cukrowa – mówi Dumbledore dobrotliwie. – To jest aktualne hasło. Witaj, Remusie, mój chłopcze. Miło cię widzieć.

– Panie dyrektorze – mówi Remus i oddycha głęboko z ulgą. Dumbledore od zawsze roztacza wokół siebie tę aurę „wszystko będzie dobrze", która działała na jedenastoletniego, przestraszonego wilkołaka i działa też na dorosłego, tak samo wystraszonego. – Muszę z panem pomówić – mówi. – To pilne. Proszę wybaczyć… moje wtargnięcie.

– Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać – mówi Dumbledore i mruga znad brzegów swoich szkieł w kształcie półksiężyców. – Właśnie szedłem do kuchni na wcześniejszą kolację. Bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdybyś mi dotrzymał towarzystwa.

– Chyba nie powinienem się tak otwarcie pokazywać na korytarzach – mówi Remus z wahaniem.

– Ależ koniecznie – Dumbledore schodzi ze schodów i ciągnie Remusa ze sobą, a gargulce wskakują na swoje miejsce.

– Co u ciebie słychać, mój chłopcze? – pyta pchając Remusa przed sobą.

– Ano, żyje się – mówi Remus, który niespecjalnie sobie ceni bycie nazywanym _moim chłopcem_, ale nie wie za bardzo, co mógłby zrobić, żeby tego uniknąć. – Jutro pełnia, a dni przed nią są jeszcze wciąż trudne.

– No, zaiste wyglądasz tak, jakby dodatkowa kolacja dobrze ci zrobiła – mówi Dumbledore energicznie. – A po drodze możemy przyjrzeć się twojemu problemowi. O co chodzi?

– Nie wiem dokładnie – mówi Remus i teraz się waha. – Byłem właśnie u Severusa i… wydaje mi się, że właśnie mnie zaszantażował.

– Severus? – pyta Dumbledore z rozbawieniem.

– Tak – potwierdza Remus i przepuszcza dyrektora na głównych schodach. – Jeśli nie będę współpracował, przestanie warzyć eliksir tojadowy.

– Tak bezpośrednio ci to powiedział?

– Oczywiście, że nie – mówi Remus. – Czy kiedykolwiek Severus powiedział coś _bezpośrednio?_

– Tu masz rację – mówi Dumbledore i wygląda na tak zadowolonego, że Remusowi prawie wydaje się, że nie jest brany na poważnie.

– A w jakiej formie miałbyś współpracować? – dopytuje.

– Nie wiem dokładnie – mówi Remus. – Mam być materiałem doświadczalnym dla paru modyfikacji w eliksirze. To jeszcze całkiem w porządku, jestem mu naprawdę wdzięczny, że go dla mnie warzy, ale mówił coś o lojalności, i że powinienem wiedzieć, po czyjej stronie stoję, i nie wydaje mi się, że miał na myśli _dużą sprawę._ No wie pan.

– Syriusz Black – mówi Dumbledore z uśmiechem i Remus, który właśnie chciał zacząć wyjaśnienia w tej kwestii, mówi pełne zdumienia „tak".

– No nareszcie – mówi Dumbledore. – Najwyższy czas. Co u niego? Przyniósł jakieś wieści?

– Jeszcze się nie… – Remus przerywa, kiedy zalewa go fala gorąca. _Prawie. Prawie się wygadałeś. Uważaj, idioto. _– Jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy za dużo – mówi i próbuje wyrównać oddech.

Dumbledore odwraca się do niego, jego oczy, niebieskie jak woda, błyszczą. Remus chwyta miedziane naczynie w swoich ramionach i próbuje możliwie niewinnie odwzajemnić spojrzenie. Kończy z palącymi policzkami, z uwagą kontemplując poręcz przy schodach.

– Źle się czujesz? – pyta Dumbledore i nagle jest bardzo zatroskany albo przynajmniej doskonale udaje.

– Krążenie – mruczy Remus bezradnie. – Troszkę jest słabe. Nic się nie stało.

– Zatem kuchnia to jest miejsce idealne dla ciebie – mówi Dumbledore i idzie dalej. Dochodzą do półpiętra i skręcają w prawo, potem idą wzdłuż długiego korytarza pełnego drzwi, za którymi odbywają się popołudniowe lekcje.

– Mogę cię uspokoić – podejmuje temat Dumbledore. – Prosiłem Severusa, żeby wciąż przygotowywał dla ciebie eliksir i nie mam wątpliwości, że spełni tę moją małą prośbę.

– Nie chodzi mi tak bardzo o wywar – mówi Remus. – Byłoby ciężko bez niego, w szczególności w mojej obecnej sytuacji, ale w zasadzie obawiam się, żeby Severus nie wydał Syriusza Ministerstwu.

– Zrobiłby to? – mówi bez namysłu Dumbledore. – Nie sądzę.

– Jeśliby mu tak pasowało – mówi Remus. – Dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jest parę rzeczy, których mu nie wybaczył nawet po dwudziestu pięciu latach. Chodzi mi o to, że tak na dłuższą metę będzie ciężko chować go na stałe i przed dementorami, i przed Ministerstwem. Nie możemy chować go jeszcze także przed Severusem, zwłaszcza jeśli obaj mają pracować dla Zakonu.

– Hm – powiedział Dumbledore. – Moglibyśmy mu, oczywiście, znaleźć jakąś dobrą, daleką kryjówkę, na Półwyspie Indyjskim, na przykład. Ostępy Australii również by się nadawały. Mówię o Syriuszu, oczywiście, nie o Severusie.

– Co? – mówi przerażony Remus. – Nie! To… ja… Nie wydaje mi się, że by mu się to spodobało. Był tak długo w drodze. Ledwo wrócił do domu. To... Nie możemy mu tego zrobić.

– To prawda – mówi Dumbledore i drzwi prowadzące do skrzydła kuchennego samoczynnie się przed nim otwierają. – Najważniejsze, żeby zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie człowiek jest w domu. – Mruga do Remusa i jego wysoka postać pochyla się, żeby przecisnąć się przez wąski otwór drzwi. Remus przepuszcza go przodem i marzy naprawdę już tylko o tym, żeby świat przestał mówić do niego aluzjami.

* * *

Następna skierowana do niego wypowiedź jest nieprzyjemnie jednoznaczna.

– Ma pan w mieszkaniu psa – mówi dozorczyni, ważąca na oko dwa razy tyle co Remus i śmierdząca papierosami. – Niech pan się go pozbędzie albo wezwę policję i wywalę pana razem z tym bydlakiem!

– To tylko przejściowo – mówi Remus przepraszająco. – Moi przyjaciele musieli nagle wyjechać i poprosili mnie o pomoc.

– W tym domu nie jest dozwolone trzymanie psów – odszczekuje ona. – Również przejściowo. Albo pan go wyrzuci, albo ja wyrzucę pana.

– Ale w czym leży problem? Szczekał czy coś?

– Nie tylko _szczekał _– mówi groźnie. – Od paru godzin robi na górze nieznośny hałas! Sąsiedzi się skarżyli!

– Przykro mi – mówi Remus. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.

– Oczywiście, że nie – mówi dozorczyni. – Bo się go pan niezwłocznie pozbędzie, czy to jest jasne?

– Całkowicie jasne – mówi Remus i przeciska się obok niej na schody.

Już przez drzwi, kiedy jeszcze szuka klucza, słyszy żałosne skamlenie. Kiedy je otwiera, skamlenie urywa się i zastępuje je gwałtowne, głośne ujadanie, którego natężenie rośnie wraz z narastającym entuzjazmem. Remus wsuwa się w głąb ciemnego korytarza i niemal natychmiast wielki, ciepły ciężar rzuca nim o ścianę. Na piersiach czuje łapy, na twarzy – pełen zapału język, a szczekanie przechodzi w uszczęśliwione skomlenie.

– Już dobrze – musi Remus zduszonym głosem, próbując jednocześnie zamknąć drzwi, usunąć z twarzy bardzo mokry język i nie upuścić starannie zasznurowanej paczki, w której jest między innymi eliksir tojadowy. – Już! Przestań! Siad! No weźże się uspokój! No. Dobry pies.

Udało mu się trafić w drzwi i zatrzasnąć je. Łapa stawia wszystkie cztery nogi znów na ziemi, skacze jak piłka i okrąża Remusa, merdając ogonem, podczas gdy ten zmierza do pokoju ze swoim cennym ładunkiem w objęciach, a po drodze dziwi się, co to za miękkie, lekkie, szare grudki wirują wokół jego stóp.

– O – mówi i ogarnia rozciągający się przed nim widok. – Zniszczyłeś sofę.

Łapa skamle pełen poczucia winy i kładzie się płasko na podłodze, zezując w kierunku Remusa, który zbliża się ostrożnie do mebla i ocenia szkody. Twarde pazury i zbójeckie zęby rozszarpały ciemnozielony materiał pokrycia i wygryzły głęboką dziurę w piankowym wypełnieniu. Remus ostrożnie odstawia paczkę, z podłogi podnosi kraciasty koc i strzepuje go. Piankowe puszki rozwiewają się na boki i zbierają w kątach niczym gruby, szary śnieg.

– Wiesz, że to nie była moja sofa – mówi Remus. – Mieszkanie wynająłem umeblowane. Wszystko, co tutaj należy do mnie, mógłbym zmieścić do jednego plecaka. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak ja mam naprawić te szkody?

Łapa skamle i przysuwa się bliżej.

– Cholera – mówi Remus. – Co jest z tobą nie tak? Nie możesz stanąć wreszcie na nogach i przez chwilę użyć rozumu? Nie było mnie mniej niż dwie godziny. Chyba można wytrzymać!

Łapa znów odpowiada skamleniem. Remus wzdycha. – Kupa roboty – informuje pełnego poczucia winy, zwiniętego w kłębek psa i obmacuje wilgotne, zżute brzegi zielonego materiału. – _Reparo _tu nie pomoże. To znaczy, że _ktoś_ musi usiąść i wymyślić jakieś zaklęcie, żeby usunąć ten syf. Mój promotor by się w grobie przewrócił, gdyby wiedział, że prowadzę badania po to, żeby reperować brzydkie sofy!

Łapa skamle i przyciska pysk do kolana Remusa, a potem przesuwa się obok niego, ciągle z podkulonym ogonem, i obwąchuje paczkę.

– Twoja umiejętność koncentracji jest na poziomie trzylatka – prycha Remus i odsuwa Łapę, zanim tamten zdąży wygryźć dziurę w papierze i w kartonie. – Ale zgadza się, w środku jest jedzenie. Dla ciebie też. Z pozdrowieniami z Hogwartu. – Podnosi paczkę z podłogi i zanosi ją do kuchni. Łapa depcze mu po piętach.

– No chodź – mówi Remus, wzdychając. – Kawałek kiełbasy dla ciebie, herbata dla mnie. Przynajmniej tym razem sobie na nią zasłużyłem.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOBOTA**

Pierwsza herbata tego dnia będzie też ostatnią, bo smakuje obrzydliwie, gorzko, kwaśno i jak gdyby spalenizną. Przy tym smak ma taki jak każdego innego dnia, i każdego innego dnia Remus wypiłby ją bez komentarza. To porządna, przeciętna herbata, niezbyt droga i dlatego też niezbyt pyszna, ale wystarczająco dobra, żeby zacząć od niej zwykły dzień, tylko że dzisiejszy dzień nie jest zwykły. Jest dniem przed pełnią.

Obudził się z rozmytym spojrzeniem i zapachem psa w nosie, bardziej znajomym, niż powinien w tej chwili być. Przeszedł nad Łapą, który spędził noc zwinięty w kulkę na dywaniku przed łóżkiem, po omacku doczłapał do kuchni i spowodował niewielką powódź, próbując zaparzyć herbatę. Nie musi patrzeć w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, że wilcze oczy wróciły. Zawsze się pojawiają w ciągu nocy poprzedzającej pełnię i są dziwne, i żółte, i bardzo obce w nieogolonej, bladej twarzy. Robi mu się tak od paru lat, dokładnie rzecz biorąc – od trzynastu, od kiedy jego świat rozpadł się na kawałki. Czytał o tym: ekstremalny stres psychiczny może wpłynąć na proces przemiany, prawdopodobnie może mówić o szczęściu, że kilka dni wcześniej nie zaczyna mu wyrastać futro.

A potem stoi znów przy oknie i pije z nakrapianego kubka, bo robi tak każdego ranka, bo nie widzi powodu, żeby wilk nim dyrygował, i także dlatego, że nie będzie wylewał herbaty, której obiektywnie rzecz biorąc niczego nie brakuje. Ogląda swoje wilczookie odbicie w brudnej szybie okiennej i myśli, że zanim nadejdzie wilk, musi łyknąć jeszcze więcej tego świństwa, tak jak to robił już przez całą noc, co dwie godziny. Śmierdzące czarne gówno smakuje bardziej gorzko, trująco i alchemicznie niż każda najgorsza herbata, trzeszczy w zębach i po prostu nie chce mu przejść przez gardło. Remus sądzi, że to przez wilka, który walczy ze swoim przeznaczeniem. To powoduje, że tak kompletnie nie potrafi się przyzwyczaić do tego smaku, że przy każdym łyku potrzebuje całej swojej siły woli, żeby zaraz nie zwymiotować. Czasem myśli, że nie byłoby to warte tych wysiłków, gdyby nie było wokół niego tylu mugoli, gdyby nie to, że ogrodzenie może mieć dziurę, którą do tej pory jakimś sposobem przeoczył, i gdyby nie musiał być potem tak szybko znów na nogach, bo nie jest sobie w stanie pozwolić na jeszcze więcej dni chorobowego. A czasem zazdrości szkockim wilkołakom, które żyją sobie swobodnie na wyżynach i są na tyle otępiałe, że jest im kompletnie obojętne, czy w czasie pełni zginie owca, krowa czy jakiś mugol.

Z wielkim samozaparciem wychyla kubek do końca. Wypracował swoje metody, żeby przetrwać jakoś ten dzień. Zaciąga zasłony, żeby utrzymać słońce z daleka, najlepiej widzi w półmroku. W przeddzień nie może czytać, wilcze oczy tego nie potrafią, ale może zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku i puścić cicho radio, i trochę drzemać. Kiedy niepokój i potrzeba ruchu nasilają się, wstaje i sprząta mieszkanie, na sposób mugolski, nie używa tylko śmierdzących środków czystości. To sensowne zajęcie i daje mu ponadto uczucie bycia cywilizowaną istotą (– Hej – powiedział kiedyś do Dumbledora i Pomfrey – Jestem człowiekiem. Człowiekiem. Nie traktujcie mnie, proszę, jak potwora. – Dzisiaj, kiedy już tyle razy został potraktowany jak potwór, wie, że tych dwoje nigdy nie uczyniło nic podobnego). Potem przyjdzie moment, w którym nie będzie w stanie zrobić nic innego niż chodzić w tę i z powrotem, jak zwierzę w potrzasku, w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy drzwiami a oknem, i w którymś momencie zbierze swoje rzeczy i pośpieszy przez pełen niepokoju hałas i smród wielkiego miasta i zamknie się na terenie pobliskiej rudery, już otoczonej gęstą siecią czarów zabezpieczających. Poświęcił na to tygodnie pracy, ale na pewno znajdzie jakieś niewielkie luki, które jeszcze trzeba usunąć. I Łapa czy nie, dzisiaj nie będzie inaczej, trzynaście lat dawał sobie radę bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy, z czego jedenaście bez wywaru tojadowego, to musi być więcej niż sto pięćdziesiąt przemian, na pewno nie będzie niczego zmieniał tylko dlatego, że jakiś kundel nagle potrzebuje dachu nad głową.

A potem oczywiście i tak wychodzi inaczej. Remus nie jest jeszcze nawet w połowie odkurzania, kiedy Łapa chce, żeby go wyprowadzić.

– Nawet mnie nie denerwuj – mówi Remus. – Jeszcze ci nie darowałem tej sofy.

Łapa skamle i spogląda w kierunku drzwi.

– Jest parę sposobów na rozwiązanie twojego problemu – mówi Remus trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał. – I żaden z nich nie wymaga, żebym wychodził z tobą na ulicę.

Łapa cofa się i skowycze.

– Nie mogę wyjść, nie z tymi oczami – dodaje Remus – Może byś tak przez chwilę pomyślał, czy za wiele od ciebie wymagam?

W skomleniu Łapy pojawiają się nuty tak naglące, że nie da się ich nie usłyszeć, i pies przywiera wzrokiem do drzwi. Remus jęczy, ciska szmatę na podłogę, podchodzi do drzwi wejściowych i otwiera je szarpnięciem.

– Idź sam – mówi i wskazuje w głąb zachęcająco mrocznego korytarza. Łapa chowa puszysty ogon między nogami i skamle.

– To stań wreszcie na dwóch nogach i nie rób zamieszania! – fuka Remus i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Ledwo znów bierze szmatę w ręce, kiedy Łapa staje przy nim, trzymając między zębami coś, w czym Remus rozpoznaje pasek swojej szaty, i kładzie mu go pod nogami.

– Do czego mi to? – pyta ze złością. Łapa siada i spogląda w górę pełnym nadziei spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

– To ma być smycz? – pyta Remus, a Łapa podnosi głowę i wydaje z siebie krótkie szczeknięcie.

– A ty masz być psem przewodnikiem?

Szczeknięcie i entuzjastyczne machanie ogonem.

– No jasne – mówi Remus i zastanawia się, od kiedy właściwie znów rozumie język Łapy. – Dlaczegóż by nie zrobić z siebie kompletnego idioty?

Łapa szczerzy się. Remus odpowiada coś mrukliwie, ciska szmatę do umywalki i zbiera z podłogi pasek z miękkiego, brązowego materiału. Jego końce są mokre i trochę zżute. Obraca go w rękach i spogląda z góry na Łapę, którego wzrok mógłby stopić gorę lodową.

– No dobra – mówi z westchnieniem – Jeśli mnie potem zostawisz w spokoju.

Łapa ujada z entuzjazmem, ścisza jednak głos do uszczęśliwionego skomlenia, kiedy Remus z desperacja łapie go za pysk.

– Cicho – mówi – Bo wezwą policję i wyrzucą nas obu z mieszkania.

Łapa nie wydaje już z siebie dźwięku, ale jego oczy błyszczą szczęściem. Remus zawiązuje mu prowizoryczną smycz, a potem z trudem wciąga buty na nogi.

Przemykają się przez ciemny korytarz, schodami w dół i dalej na hałaśliwą ulicę. Otacza ich oszałamiającą mieszanką zapachów i zalewa jaskrawym światłem słonecznym, i Remusa natychmiast opanowuje chęć ucieczki z powrotem do mieszkania, ale Łapa ciągnie go w kierunku latarnianego słupa. Remusowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak dać się ciągnąć, chociaż wysoko stojące słońce wygania ostatnie cienie spomiędzy domów i praktycznie go oślepia. Potem Łapa sunie dalej naprzód, a on idzie za nim. Każdemu krokowi towarzyszy dziwne uczucie, jakie się pojawia, gdy człowiek, idąc po schodach, przeoczy następny stopień. Wyczuwa Łapę koło nogi, a zaimprowizowaną smycz owija sobie kilkakrotnie wokół ręki, ale Łapa trzyma się tak blisko, że smycz i tak zwisa swobodnie. Poddaje się więc i zamyka oczy, i pozwala się prowadzić, czubki palców zatapiając w futrze Łapy. Uczucie niepewności znika. Łapa schodzi z głównej drogi w spokojną boczną uliczkę i po chwili żwir zgrzyta pod butami Remusa, robi się cieniście i pachnie trawą. Łapa odnalazł jedyną zieloną oazę wśród betonowej pustyni, malutki park z placem zabaw, stawem dla kaczek i drzewami. Zmieniają kierunek i teraz trawa zastępuje żwir. Remus mruga, kiedy jego popchnięte od tyłu kolana natrafiają na coś twardego, co okazuje się ławką. Siada posłusznie, a Łapa wskakuje obok i kładzie mu głowę na kolanach. Przefiltrowane przez liście światło słoneczne jest całkiem znośne. Remus mruga w dół w kierunku Łapy, który przejawia psią beztroskę, bez zahamowań komunikując swoje zadowolenie. Dyszy i wyciąga się, i błyska białkami oczu, a Remus odnajduje między miękkimi uszami miejsce, którego jego palce nie dotykały przez trzynaście lat, i psie szczęście staje się kompletne. I chociaż Łapa bardzo szybko zapada w ciężki półsen, Remus opowiada mu o księżycu i o prowadzonych przez siebie badaniach. Gdyby nie był numerologiem, byłby z niego całkiem przyzwoity astronom. Jest przekonany, że wszystko można rozpatrzyć naukowo i wtedy rzeczy przestają być takie straszne.

– Zależności – mówi do śpiącego psa, którego głowa spoczywa ciężko na jego nogach. – Trzeba rozumieć zależności, wiesz. O to chodzi. Nie można wyłącznie poddawać się wydarzeniom, trzeba przynajmniej rozumieć, co się dzieje, jeśli już nie można tego zmienić. Likantropia to coś więcej niż tylko stawanie się wilkiem, kiedy nadchodzi pełnia. Jest niezliczona ilość stadiów pośrednich. Na przykład dzisiaj. Księżyc wschodzi o szesnastej trzydzieści cztery. Ale Słońce zachodzi dopiero koło wpół do dziesiątej. To oznacza, że wilk przychodzi o wpół do dziesiątej, nie może bowiem przyjść tak długo, jak długo na niebie jest Słońce. Ale nawet nie pytaj, jak ja się czuję tak od wpół do piątej, kiedy wilk już czuje Księżyc. Żadna przyjemność, wierz mi. Za to o trzeciej osiemnaście jest już po krzyku.

Łapa powarkuje i poprawia ciężką głowę.

– Nie – odpowiada Remus na sceptyczny głos w swojej głowie, który brzmi prawie jak głos Syriusza (Syriusza, który nie ma jeszcze trzydziestu lat i siedzi przy wspólnym stole kuchennym, i kpi sobie z Remusa, który zapędził się w swoim naukowym monologu, gestykulując dziko podczas wędrówki od stołu do okna). – Dzięki temu nie boli mniej. Ale przecież to uspokajające, wiedzieć, dlaczego boli i dlaczego raz boli bardziej, a raz mniej. A jednak. Uważam, że tak. Myślę, że to bardzo uspokajające.

Łapa prycha ociężale, Remus przesuwa palce między jedwabistymi uszami i po raz pierwszy waży się pomyśleć, czy nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Łapa jednak był dzisiaj z nim, skoro już i tak tutaj jest.

– Jak to u ciebie wygląda? – pyta. – Masz już plany na dziś wieczór?

Łapa podnosi głowę i obrzuca go spojrzeniem, które jest tak pełne oburzenia, że Remus musi się roześmiać. Wie dokładnie, jak ma interpretować ten wyraz oczu, i ta pewność sprawia, że gdzieś w okolicy serca robi mu się ciepło.

– Wybacz – mówi i nie troszczy się o to, że spacerowicze obrzucają go dziwnymi spojrzeniami. – Uprzejmość nakazuje zapytać. Będzie troszeczkę inaczej niż przedtem. Nie, nie tylko dlatego, że wszystko jest inne. Będzie łatwiej dla ciebie. Dla nas obu. Tak, to ma związek z tym czymś, co ciągle piję. Nie. Wytłumaczę ci, jak nie będą cię rozpraszały suczki i śmietniki.

Siedzą i grzeją się w słońcu, i Remus rozkoszuje się tą chwilą spokoju, tak rzadką w dniu _przed, _aż znów nadchodzi czas na wywar tojadowy, i Łapa kończy swoją drzemkę i prowadzi Remusa do domu z taką pewnością i swobodą, jakby mieszkał tam od zawsze.

A potem jest wpół do piątej i przychodzi wilk. Remus na czas wynosi się na teren rumowiska, zabierając zrolowane pod pachą kraciasty koc i luźną brązową szatę. Zawsze ją nosi podczas przemiany. Przy gwałtownych próbach uwolnienia się z ubrania wilk porwał mu już wystarczającą ilość koszul i spodni.

Taki rozbiórkowy teren to prawdziwy łut szczęścia dla wielkomiejskiego wilkołaka: ruina fabryki, której brakuje szyb, otoczona szerokim pasem dziko rosnącej zieleni, trawa do pasa, osty i młode drzewa, które rozsadziły kruchy asfalt, i wysokie ogrodzenie, zasłaniające widok od ulicy.

Łapa idzie za nim z opuszczoną głową i zatroskanym spojrzeniem, droga jest bardzo wygodna dla jego czterech łap. Wchodzi do środka i mości się w jakimś dawnym biurze. Otwór okienny wychodzi na wewnętrzne podwórko, na którym brzoza delikatnie szeleści liśćmi, a dźwięk ten nakłada się na hałas wielkiego miasta, przynajmniej trochę. A potem atakuje wilk i Remus z jękiem pada na kolana. Ta przyjemność będzie trwała pięć godzin, ból będzie rozpalać jego głowę do białości, rwać i palić całe ciało, jakby mu żywcem oddzielano kości od mięśni. Łapa wyje, cały czas trzyma się u jego boku. Chociaż wszystko odbywa się jak zwykle. jest jednak zupełnie inaczej, ponieważ Remus może zdusić jęki, kryjąc twarz w ciemnym futrze, a nie tylko w swoim wytartym kocu, zaś pomiędzy skurczami może się oprzeć o coś ciepłego, a nie tylko o brudną, betonową ścianę.

Potem zachodzi wreszcie to przeklęte Słońce, a kości Remusa nareszcie eksplodują. Kiedy spada na wszystkie cztery łapy – krzyczy. Jak za każdym razem, tak i dziś postanawia zostawić oczy otwarte i zobaczyć nareszcie własną przemianę, wreszcie być jej świadkiem, ale również tym razem zamyka oczy i uszy pod wpływem tych nadludzkich szarpnięć. Wilk się nie pieści, dopiero gdy ból opada z niego jak okrycie, znów może unieść powieki i spojrzeć w dół na swoje łapy.

Tyłem wydostaje się z odziewającej go szaty i otrząsa się. Wszystko się zmieniło, perspektywa, światło, zapachy, dźwięki, ale wilk jest spokojny, Remus może go prowadzić. I jest jeszcze coś innego, ostry zapach, dawno zapomniany, ale bardzo znajomy. Wilk wyje i Remus pozwala mu podejść do tego dawno zaginionego członka stada, który rzuca się na plecy i skamląc odsłania gardło, czuć wznoszące się od niego w górę gęste opary strachu. Wilka ogarnia nagła wściekłość, buntuje się przeciw narzuconej kontroli, pragnie rzucić się na tamtego, tak jak to uczynił zeszłego lata, ukarać go za to, że tak długo nie odpowiadał na wezwania, ukarać go za te okropne noce spędzone w piwnicy, karać go tak długo, aż popłynie krew. Wilk warczy dziko, uszy zginęły zanurzone w sierści. Remus popuszcza trochę więzi, wilk pochyla się nad Łapą i zatapia błyszczące zęby w jego gardle, aż skamlenie przechodzi w przerażony skowyt, i wtedy Remus nakazuje wilkowi przestać. Hierarchia została oznaczona w wystarczającym stopniu, wilk niechętnie rozluźnia uścisk szczęk i przesuwa jezykiem po śladach pozostawionych przez ostre zęby i jest rozczarowany, że nie wyczuwa smaku krwi. Łapa leży sztywny ze strachu, z łapami w powietrzu, oczy pobłyskują białkiem, a wilk cofa się, i odwraca. Ta sprawa jest więc załatwiona. Czas na kontrolny spacer przez jego rewir.

Świat jest dla wilka do pozazdroszczenia prosty. Istnieje tylko góra i dół, gryźć albo być gryzionym, alfa albo omega; nie ma kompromisów, nie ma względów, uprzejmości, zabawy w chowanego. Gdyby był animagiem, taka forma istnienia mogłaby mu przypaść do gustu.

Wskakuje na kupę gruzu, a stamtąd przez okno wydostaje się na powietrze. Księżyc jest gruby i żółty, wisi na niebie wysoko. Wilk przeciąga się i rusza biegiem, bo cudowna jest ta świadomość własnego, silnego ciała, a także dlatego, że to tak doskonale robi na przepełniającą go wściekłość.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze!  
**

**NIEDZIELA**

Pobudka jest trudna i decyduje się na nią tylko dlatego, że coś wydaje mu się jakby inne niż zwykle. Sen lepi się do niego niczym kleista masa i nie chce wypuścić. Leży w swoim łóżku z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszki i czuje, jak jego ciało stopniowo, ociężale, kawałek po kawałku podejmuje funkcje życiowe. Nogi? Znów są i można nimi poruszyć. Tylko pomału. Mięśnie są jeszcze słabe i bolą, każdy jeden. Ręce? Tak jest. Są. Ciężkie i dużo za długie, czuje je w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były zgrabne, krępe przednie łapy. Może też poruszyć głową. Dobrze. Otworzyć oczy?

Mruga i pozwala, by powieki znów opadły ciężko. Przed oczami migają mu niewyraźne obrazy. Łapa, który – skowycząc – leży pod nim. Księżyc, którego jasne, niemal jaskrawe światło rozlewa się na białym puchu ostów. Kot, który kurczowo uchwycił się płotu i jest tak przerażony, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Remus uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem. Ręce, które chwytają jego drżące, bezradne ciało i okrywają je kocem, gdy wilk rzucił nim o zimną betonową posadzkę i odszedł, kryjąc się przed słońcem.

Ręce…?

Które odgarniają mu włosy z twarzy. Suche, chłodne usta na gorącym czole. Ramiona, które bardziej go niosą niż podpierają.

Remus otwiera oczy.

I to jest właśnie to coś, co jest inne. Ktoś krząta się w kuchni, cicho rzępoli radio, Remus słyszy też, jak pobrzękują garnki. W powietrzu czuć ostry zapach spalenizny. Zasłony są zaciągnięte, ale przez pozostawioną między nimi szparę do pokoju wpada szeroka smuga światła.

Ktoś nuci cicho.

Remus wpatruje się w jasne słoneczne promienie, które rozbudzają do życia dawno wyblakły błękit starego linoleum. Serce bije mu gdzieś w gardle. Skopuje niezgrabnie kołdrę, układając ją w wielką, pogmatwaną górkę gdzieś w rogu łóżka, potem prostuje nogi i dotyka gołymi stopami zimnej podłogi. Z trudem, podpierając się ręką, podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, a pokój zatacza wokół niego wirujące koła. Miękka brązowa szata, która okrywa jego ciało, jest jak utkana z pokrzyw.

Podejmuje jednak ryzyko i wstaje, a potem zatacza się kilka kroków, chwytając po drodze stołu. Jego wzrok jest nieruchomy, skoncentrowany. Dwa kroki naprzód i oparcie sofy przyjmuje go i prowadzi prosto do regału. Następnie – drzwi. Przecinając korytarz widzi, że w małej, pozbawionej okna łazience pali się światło. Na jej podłodze w pełnej okazałości rozciąga się podmokły krajobraz, pomiędzy kałużami wody piętrzą się pagórki pogniecionych i porozrzucanych ręczników.

Puszcza regał, zatacza się parę kroków w kierunku drzwi kuchennych i łapie za framugę.

Ktoś stoi przy kuchence, ktoś wysoki. Jego ramiona są nieco zbyt szerokie w stosunku do wąskich bioder, znoszone dżinsy z obszarpanymi brzegami opinają długie nogi. Wilgotne czarne włosy spływają wzdłuż pleców, widać, że włożył wiele wysiłku, żeby wyczesać z nich wszystkie śmieci. Nosi koszulę z wysoko podwiniętymi rękawami, jest trochę na niego za krótka i za wąska w ramionach, Remus dobrze ją zna. Ma w sumie tylko dwie, więc łatwo mu zachować orientację.

Nagle gwałtowny zamach podrywa patelnię z kuchenki i jej zawartość ląduje w zlewie.

– A by to jasny szlag – mówi głos, trochę głębszy niż Remus zapamiętał i trochę bardziej ochrypły, ale tak bardzo znajomy, że prawie uginają się pod nim kolana.

Otacza się ramionami, a futryna drzwi tworzy pewne oparcie dla ciężaru jego ciała. Zbiera w sobie całą odwagę.

– Ładna koszula – mówi.

Ten drugi obraca się szybko.

– Lunatyk – mówi. – Rany! Ale mnie wystraszyłeś. Już wstałeś?

– Tak – odpowiada Remus bezgłośnie. Jego wzrok tonie w tej twarzy, która powraca do niego z przeszłości, a jednocześnie robi mu się słabo, gdy słyszy, jak ktoś nazywa go „Lunatykiem". To przezwisko wywołuje w nim całą kaskadę uczuć, z którymi zupełnie nie jest w stanie się uporać, więc koncentruje się na tej twarzy, pięknej jak zawsze, a jednak zupełnie innej niż się spodziewał. Wszystko jest w tej twarzy _za bardzo_: oczy zbyt duże i zbyt niebieskie, kości policzkowe zbyt wygięte, policzki za bardzo zapadnięte, usta za szerokie, nos zbyt grecki. Zmarszczki zbyt ostre. Uczucia zbyt oczywiste: strach i radość, i zapał, i zdezorientowanie, które prędko po sobie następują, ale tak było zawsze. Syriusza Blacka można było zawsze czytać jak otwartą księgę, a przynajmniej Remus mógł.

Podnosi stojącą w zlewie patelnię i podtyka ją Remusowi pod nos.

– Chciałem przygotować śniadanie – mówi i uśmiecha się bezradnie. – Rano zrobiłem zakupy. Ale zupełnie mi nie wyszło. Chyba wyszedłem z wprawy.

Remus rzuca okiem na zawartość patelni. Jest w niej coś, co wygląda jak zwęglone jajka sadzone otoczone wianuszkiem czarnych, skurczonych i twardych fragmentów substancji, która kiedyś mogła być boczkiem. Połyskliwe oczka tłuszczu pływają w brejowatych resztkach białka i żołądek Remusa kapituluje. Przyciska rękę do ust i rzuca się naprzód do zlewu, i, wisząc nad nim, wymiotuje gorzką żółcią, aż w miejscu żołądka czuje tylko twardą, kolczastą bryłkę, ale tych pozostałych rzeczy, tych, które go bolą naprawdę, nie da się zwyczajnie wyrzygać. I dlatego łapczywie chwyta powietrze, i walczy ze zgagą, i płucze twarz wodą, aż czuje, że znów nad sobą panuje. Po omacku szuka ręcznika, aż tamten mu go wciska do ręki.

– Dzięki, naprawdę – komentuje Syriusz. – Na twoje komplementy zawsze można liczyć.

Remus pomaga sobie rękami i trafia wreszcie do kuchennego krzesła, siada, wyciera sobie twarz do sucha. A kiedy odsuwa ręcznik, widzi, jak Syriusz siedzi przed nim w kucki i obserwuje go, a na twarzy ma wymalowane coś na kształt zdziwienia.

– Jesteś całkiem siwy – mówi. – Twoje włosy. Całkiem posiwiały. Dziwne. Do tej pory nie zwróciłem uwagi. I rany boskie, jaki ty jesteś chudy.

– No cóż – odpowiada Remus, a jego głos drży jeszcze lekko. – Jako pies pewnie nie zwracałeś uwagi na takie błahostki, jak wygląd zewnętrzny.

– Fakt – odpowiada Syriusz.

– O co ci w ogóle chodziło z tą maskaradą? Trzy dni. Na niebiosa, naprawdę myślałem już, że masz jakiś problem i nie możesz się przemienić.

– Miałem problem.

– Ach tak?

– Ciebie.

– Mnie – powtarza Remus i unosi w górę brwi, ale wie, że musiałby wyglądać na dużo mniej zmiętego i zmaltretowanego, żeby wywrzeć tym jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

– Łapa ma swoje czujki – mówi Syriusz i spogląda na niego, w górę. – Nie widzi, czy ktoś jest siwy, chudy czy jeszcze jakiś. Ale zauważa, jak są zastrzeżenia względem jego obecności.

– Ja nie miałem żadnych _zastrzeżeń _– odpowiada Remus automatycznie, ale Syriusz powtarza:

– Owszem, miałeś – i Remus nie widzi sensu, żeby dłużej zaprzeczać.

– Pomyślałem, że oswoję cię stopniowo – mówi Syriusz i uśmiecha się lekko.

– Ty mnie – mówi Remus skonsternowany. – Zaraz, zaraz, moment. Który z nas godzinami przesiadywał na podłodze w towarzystwie psich ciastek?

– Ty tego potrzebowałeś – odpowiada Syriusz.

– _Ja_ – powtarza Remus.

– Wilki o wiele trudniej jest oswoić niż psy – ciągnie tamten. – Chodzi o to, że psy mają oswajalność już w genach. A wilki są z natury dzikie.

– Nie wyskakuj mi tu z jakimiś powierzchownymi analogiami – Remus potrząsa głową.

– Teraz to już wszystko jedno – mówi Syriusz i trochę sztywno podnosi się do góry, jego ruchom czegoś brakuje, nie są to już ruchy młodego mężczyzny. – Myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Aż się do siebie przyzwyczaimy. Aż minie pełnia.

– Pocieszające, że coś sobie przy tym przynajmniej myślałeś – mamrocze Remus.

– Szkoda z tym Hogwartem – Syriusz zaczyna otwierać szafki. – Kurczę, jaki byłem szczęśliwy, gdy się dowiedziałem w zeszłym roku, że tam uczysz. Pomyślałem, że przynajmniej jednemu z nas się udało.

– I to miałem być akurat ja. – Uśmiech Remusa jest trochę zmęczony.

– A dlaczego nie? – odpiera Syriusz. – Zawsze byłeś taka cicha woda.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że cię muszę rozczarować.

Syriusz znalazł wreszcie talerze i szczęka nimi wokół.

– Co jemy na śniadanie? – pyta. – Kupiłem parę rzeczy. Poza tymi, które spaliłem, oczywiście. Jest ser, mleko i takie jakby owsiane coś z torebki. Sałatka z kurczaka i słoiczek miodu. Co chcesz zjeść?

Remus zagryza wargę. Naprawdę nie chce stawiać tego pytania. Nie chce wyjść na takiego, który dwa razy liczy każdy pens, zanim go wyda, ale: _miód. Sałatka z kurczaka._

– Skąd wziąłeś pieniądze, żeby za to wszystko zapłacić? – pyta i przełyka ogarniającą go gwałtownie falę pogardy dla samego siebie.

– Z czerwonego pudełka – odpowiada Syriusz i hałasuje naczyniami.

– Czyli z pieniędzy na metro – dopowiada Remus. – Gratulacje. Mamy przed sobą wiele długich spacerów.

– Ja się i tak zastanawiam, po co ci to metro – Syriusz potrząsa głową. – Musiałeś oddać licencję teleportacyjną, czy jak?

– Kafejka jest na drugim końcu miasta, w najgłębszym mugolandzie – odpowiada mu Remus, który już ma potąd wyjaśniania takich rzeczy, zanim jeszcze w ogóle dotknęli zasadniczych tematów. – Od najbliższego okna teleportacyjnego idzie się prawie godzinę na piechotę. Albo bierze się metro, jak się ma pieniądze.

– Ooo – odpowiada Syriusz. – Hm. No cóż. Teraz już za późno. – Rozdziera opakowanie sałatki z kurczaka, znajduje widelec i na stojąco zaczyna jeść. Zapach curry i majonezu powoduje, że oddech Remusa gwałtownie się spłyca, a wzrok łapie azymut na zlew.

– Może nie powinienem pytać – mówi, żeby skupić się na czymś innym – ale dlaczego nosisz moją koszulę?

– Kąpałem się, znaczy, wcześniej – odpowiada Syriusz z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

– Aha – odpowiada Remus. – Zauważyłem.

– Wisiała na haku. Nie mogłem znaleźć szlafroka.

– Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie posiadam czegoś takiego.

– O. No tak. W każdym razie – oblizuje widelec, jego wzrok wędruje za okno. – Chciałem zobaczyć, jaka jest w dotyku – mówi i próbuje się bezradnie uśmiechnąć.

– Aha – odpowiada Remus. – I jaka jest w dotyku?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Syriusz i już się nie uśmiecha.

Milczą i Remus myśli, że naprawdę byłoby prościej, gdyby ten obcy w jego kuchni nie miał twarzy Syriusza.

– Co u Harry'ego? – pyta Syriusz, kiedy milczenie staje się ciężkie jak kamień. – Odzywał się ostatnio?

– Nie bezpośrednio do mnie – odpowiada Remus. – Molly mówi, że ma się dobrze. Stosownie do okoliczności. Śmierć Cedricka bardzo go przybiła, co jest zrozumiałe. I… cała reszta.

– Więc… już wiesz?

– Oczywiście. Jest parę takich spraw, które docierają aż do mugolandu.

– Kto?

– Kings. Przysłał mi sowę po tym, jak u niego byłeś. A czego się spodziewałeś? Starzy Zakonnicy nie siedzą przecież z założonymi rękami, czekając, aż zakończysz swoją rundę wici.

– No tak – odpowiada Syriusz i skubie włosy. – Zapewne nie.

– Wiesz – mówi Remus – właśnie ten, kto jest ostatni w kolejce, ma całkiem spore szanse na to, żeby zapoznać się z informacjami z innego źródła.

– Zrozumiałem – mówi Syriusz nieprzyjaźnie.

Milczenie. Remus spuszcza głowę. Został mu dokładnie jeden dzień, żeby odpocząć, jutro powróci ze świata wilkołaków i czarodziei do swojego mugolskiego życia, potrzebuje dużo snu i spokoju, i żadnych długich dyskusji w kuchni.

– Dlaczego się nie zaopiekowałeś? – pyta Syriusz po chwili. Jego głos jest zduszony i wściekły. Remus trze bosymi stopami o siebie i nie patrzy na niego.

– Harrym – uzupełnia Syriusz. – Kiedy… mnie nie było. Wiedziałeś przecież, że nie ma nikogo. To jest syn Jamesa, do diabła! I Lily, jeśli to jeszcze dla ciebie coś znaczy.

– Znaczy – odpiera Remus i czuje się tak, jakby ktoś go pchał plecami na ścianę. – Dumbledore powiedział wtedy, że jest mu dobrze u siostry Lily. Że może tam dorastać jak normalne dziecko.

– To są psychole! Zamykali go w szafie!

– Teraz też to wiem.

– Nie zaszkodziłoby, jakbyś się poinformował troszkę wcześniej.

– Nie życzyli sobie, Syriuszu. Całkowicie go odizolowali od czarodziejskiego świata. I co miałem zrobić? Pójść, zadzwonić i przedstawić się jako miły wujek, który się kiedyś kumplował z tatą?

– A niby dlaczego nie? Widać przecież, że ci świetnie wychodzi udawanie mugola.

Remus wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie jest tak, że podobne myśli nie zdążyły mu już przejść przez głowę.

– Byłem… – _Bez dachu nad głową.__ Bez pieniędzy, bez jednego złamanego sykla. Pożywiałem się resztkami ze śmietnika. Często marząc, żeby wilk zagryzł sam siebie, żeby w końcu był spokój. Nie przez cały czas, ale od czasu do czasu, i to było o wiele za często. _– … mocno zajęty sam sobą – dokończył. – Na niewiele bym się przydał.

Syriusz śmieje się gniewnie, parska i rzuca do zlewu czymś brzęczącym. To musiał być widelec.

– Byłeś _wolny_ – mówi. – _Mogłeś._ Nikt nie mógł ci przeszkodzić w tym, żebyś wsiadł w to swoje pierdolone metro i pojechał tam, i zadzwonił, gdybyś tylko _chciał._

– Fakt – odpowiada Remus – zgadza się. – Bo nie da się na to nic innego odpowiedzieć i mijałoby się z celem oświecanie Syriusza w kwestii tego, że do Little Whinging nie jeździ metro.

– Cóż – mówi Syriusz, wbija ręce w kieszenie dżinsów i gapi się przez okno. – Przypuszczam więc, że nie byłeś specjalnie zainteresowany tym, żeby się zaopiekować chrześniakiem zbrodniarza. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego przynajmniej przez wzgląd na Jamesa.

Remus nie odpowiada. Zamyka oczy, które dodatkowo przysłonił dłonią. Po prostu nie otworzy ich tak długo, dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy.

Od dawna tkwią zatopieni w milczeniu, gdy wreszcie Syriusz przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Jego buty szurają o kuchenną podłogę.

– Naprawdę w to wierzyłeś, co? – pyta i jego głos brzmi inaczej, ochryple, wściekłość gdzieś wywietrzała. – Że to byłem ja.

– Ani przez sekundę – odpowiada Remus. – Od samego początku, zawsze byłem przekonany o twojej całkowitej niewinności. To chciałbyś usłyszeć? Tyle tylko, że to – niestety – nie jest prawda.

Zastanawia się, dlaczego Syriusz wciąż tu jest. Zawsze był pierwszy, żeby sięgnąć po kurtkę, klucze i papierosy i wybiec, trzaskając po drodze możliwie jak największą ilością drzwi i z mrocznym postanowieniem, żeby wrócić do domu możliwie jak najbardziej pijanym. Nigdy nie potrafił wytrzymać kłótni do końca. Ale tym razem zostaje, stoi przy oknie jak wrośnięty i dlatego zostaje też Remus. A także dlatego, że jego nogi są prawdopodobnie zbyt słabe, żeby go zanieść jakoś szczególnie daleko.

– Nie wiem – mówi i stara się jednak ułożyć jakąś odpowiedź. – Byłem w szoku. Bardzo długo. Byłem… w Godric's Hollow, kiedy… Po tym, jak… A potem pojechałem, żeby się dowiedzieć, co jest z Harrym. Byłem z nim u Hagrida, a potem… Jak wróciłem do domu… Nie miałem przecież jeszcze pojęcia, co się w ogóle stało… Byli tam ci aurorzy, którzy akurat wyłamywali drzwi…

– Nasze?

– No a czyje. Wszystko przeszukali, chcieli znaleźć dowody. Aresztowali mnie i przesłuchiwali. Tak długo, że myślałem, że stracę rozum. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że mroczny stwór nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Spędziłem tam ze trzy albo cztery dni. Że Peter też nie żyje, dowiedziałem się dopiero wtedy, kiedy znów wyszedłem.

– Peter żyje. Jeszcze.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Wiem.

Milczenie. Remus zastanawia się, czy można kiedyś przywyknąć do uczucia, jakby człowiek stopniowo się dusił.

– No i? – pyta Syriusz w końcu. – Uwierzyłeś czy nie?

– W moich najciemniejszych godzinach – tak – odpiera Remus. – Myślałem też o _Imperiusie _albo _Hypnoxie,_ albo czymś podobnym. Jest dosyć metod magicznej kontroli innych. Ale przez większość czasu po prostu nie mogłem tego pojąć.

– No i?

– No i nic. Czego ty oczekujesz? Że wyrzucimy z siebie wszystko, a potem opuścimy kuchnię w charakterze przyjaciół? To tak nie działa.

– Nie – odpowiada Syriusz i brzmi zaskakująco miękko. – Mam na myśli: no i? Nie chcesz zapytać o to, jak mogłem cię mieć za zdrajcę?

– Jestem mrocznym stworem, jak już wspomniałem. To powód wyjaśniający większość rzeczy, które mi się w życiu nie udały.

– Ale to nie było to – mówi Syriusz i Remus słyszy, jak siada przy stole. Trafiło mu się kiwające się krzesło. Potem jego ręce łapią Remusa za przeguby i odsuwają ochronną zasłonę z jego twarzy. Mruga, wciąż wrażliwy na światło.

– Chodziło o coś innego – mówi Syriusz. – Coś, czego ciągle jeszcze nie mogę sobie wytłumaczyć. Twoje dziwne zachowanie, od kiedy wróciłem z Francji. Nie chciałeś już spędzać ze mną czasu. Ledwo ze mną rozmawiałeś. Chciałeś się nawet wyprowadzić z mieszkania, tylko nie znalazłeś jeszcze niczego, na co mógłbyś sobie pozwolić.

– Pamiętam, że ci tłumaczyłem, dlaczego. Więcej niż raz. Nie nazwałbym tego _ledwo ze sobą rozmawiać._

– Pamiętam, że mi naopowiadałeś kupę głupot. Wyjaśnieniem tego raczej nie można nazwać, panie psorze.

Remus uwalnia ręce z uścisku Syriusza, prawie je wyrywa.

– Kupę głupot, jasne – prycha i dziwi się, skąd ma siłę, może to od wilka, chociaż nie przypuszczał, że wciąż jeszcze działa. – Wspaniały Syriusz Black nie znalazł się w centrum układu słonecznego i dlatego to jest kupa głupot! I nie może przecież tak być, po prostu _nie_ _może_, że nagle postanowiłem wyjść z twojego cienia! Co za bezczelność. Jak ja sobie mogę tak po prostu postanowić, że mniej Syriusza będzie dla mnie lepsze? Jak ja mogę postanowić, mając prawie trzydziestkę na karku, że mógłbym zacząć żyć własnym życiem, w ramach swoich własnych zasranych możliwości? To takie absurdalne. No to przecież oczywiste, że muszę być od razu szpiegiem Voldemorta. Inaczej tego doprawdy nie można wyjaśnić.

– Ejże! – mówi Syriusz z konsternacją.

– Przepraszam – mówi Remus automatycznie i wciska czoło w dłonie. Kuchnia wokół niego huśta się lekko, czarne plamy przepływają mu przed oczami jak dziwne, grube ryby.

– No wiesz, jakoś tak nagle to przyszło – mówi Syriusz. – Że ci się tak zmieniło.

– Troszkę nagłe było też to, że zostawiła mnie Sophie.

– Kto to jest Sophie?

– Tak – odpowiada Remus. – No właśnie. Kto to jest Sophie.

I znów milczenie, gęste i przytłaczające. Syriusz kiwa się na swoim krześle, jedną ręką przytrzymuje się stołu, na palce drugiej nawija długie pasmo włosów. Jego spojrzenie omija Remusa i kieruje się na ścianę. Remus spuszcza głowę i chowa ją w ramionach. Znów się zaczęło. Remus Lupin nigdy nie krzyczy, nigdy nie jest nawet głośno. Nigdy. Syriusz to jedyna osoba na ziemi, na którą kiedykolwiek nakrzyczał, i nawet teraz, po tylu latach, wystarczyło dziesięć minut w jednym pomieszczaniu w jego towarzystwie, żeby sam siebie nie poznawał.

Remus Lupin nie jest zgorzkniały. Nie jest wściekły, nie skarży się. Nie jest chciwy, nie żąda takiego życia, jakie mają inni. Jest zadowolony w ramach swoich skromnych, ale zrównoważonych warunków i ciężej niż nad wszystkim innym pracował nad tym, by nie mieć potrzeb, nie oczekiwać niczego, nie chcieć nic, a potem przychodzi _on_ i wszystko obraca wniwecz, i Remus nie wie, czy ma go za to nienawidzić, czy kochać.

– Powiesz mi? – pyta Syriusz z drugiego końca stołu. Jego głos zdradza niepewność.

– Co? – odpowiada Remus zduszonym głosem prosto w swój rękaw.

– Kim jest Sophie?

Remus obraca głowę trochę w bok.

– Sophie to jest kobieta, którą prawie poślubiłem – mówi i jest zadowolony, że jego głos jest znów spokojny albo może tylko zmęczony. – Pierwsza, która naprawdę coś dla mnie znaczyła, od czasu Lily. Francuzka, mała i ciemnowłosa. Muzyczka. Grała na wiolonczeli. Nie przypominasz sobie?

– Nie – odpowiada Syriusz.

– Byliśmy ze sobą trzy i pół roku. Potem mnie zostawiła dla jakiegoś pianisty. Powiedziała, że chce mężczyzny, który jest cały dla niej, a ja powinienem raczej podążyć za swoimi priorytetami i poślubić ciebie.

– O – odpowiada Syriusz. – To… O mój Boże. Bardzo mi przykro.

– To mi otworzyło oczy – mówi Remus. – Może to było konieczne.

– Znałem ją?

– Oczywiście.

– Nie pamiętam – odpiera Syriusz. – Dużo zapomniałem. Zabrali mi wspomnienia. Wycałowali. Wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Niektóre rzeczy przypomniały mi się w międzyczasie, ale i tak jest ich dużo za mało.

Remus milczy.

– Popatrz na to optymistycznie – mówi Syriusz i stara się, by jego głos brzmiał pogodnie, ale mu się to nie udaje. – Jestem człowiekiem bez przeszłości. Możemy zacząć całkiem od początku. Niezapisana kartka. Możemy wszystko zrobić lepiej tym razem.

– Sądzę, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie – odpowiada Remus. – Według obecnego stanu rzeczy jesteś człowiekiem bez przyszłości.

Syriusz przerywa bujanie, jego krzesło nieruchomieje na tylnych nogach. Wpatruje się w Remusa na drugim końcu stołu, a on, ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, aż się śmieje.

– Ale to nic nie szkodzi – mówi. – Przynajmniej do siebie pasujemy.

Syriusz znów opada wraz z krzesłem na podłogę.

– Naprawdę? – pyta i nagle staje się tak pełnym nadziei Łapą, że Remus aż ma ochotę podrapać go za uszami. – Znaczy… jest coś takiego jak _my?_ My, jak ty i ja?

– Tylko proszę bez żadnych deklaracji miłosnych czy jakichkolwiek innych. Nie w dzień po pełni.

– Ale… ale myślałem, że mniej Syriusza to dla ciebie lepiej?

– Przeżyłem parę lat całkiem bez niego i to też nie było to. Może byśmy się mogli spotkać gdzieś w środku.

Syriusz szczerzy się od ucha do ucha, a Remusa opływa delikatna fala wspomnień.

– Spotkam się z tobą, gdzie tylko chcesz – mówi Syriusz.

Coś dzwoni głośno.

– Co to jest? – pyta zaniepokojony Syriusz.

– Telefon – odpowiada mu Remus i opiera się ciężko o stół, próbując się podnieść, ale jego nogi są jak z waty.

– Co? – pyta Syriusz.

– Te-le-fon – powtarza Remus. – Tam z tyłu, na parapecie.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – Syriusz spogląda ze zdziwieniem na poobijany telefon komórkowy z second handu, który spoczywa na parapecie i wydaje z siebie alarmujący sygnał. – Masz _telefon?_ A co się stało z dobrymi, starymi sowami?

– Do mugoli nie latają – odpowiada Remus i zaprzestaje bezowocnych wysiłków. – Byłbyś tak uprzejmy? – Wskazuje w kierunku telefonu, a Syriusz podrywa się i chwyta go z parapetu. Remus wyciąga po niego rękę, ale Syriusz ciągle go trzyma w dłoni i ogląda przez chwilę, zanim naciska guzik i przytyka sobie do ucha.

– Halo? – mówi.

– Oddawaj! – krzyczy Remus.

– Hej – mówi Syriusz do telefonu i uśmiecha się szeroko. – Nie, to nie pomyłka. To jest jego telefon. Tak. Jestem jego kumplem. Sy… Orion. Bardzo mi miło. A pani jest…? Ach. Hej, Kathy.

– Oddawaj! – rozkazuje Remus, wciąż z wyciągniętą ręką, którą Syriusz jednak kompletnie ignoruje.

– Pies? – pyta Syriusz. – Jak… Ach, tak. Tak, dokładnie. Ja jestem ten od psa. – Słucha z uwagą i jest coraz bardziej rozpromieniony. – Nieprawdaż? – mówi. – Jest wprost wspaniały. Dokładnie. Cudowny. Mam nadzieję, że nie narobił pani kłopotu. – Słucha, a potem przykrywa telefon ręką.

– Mówi, że powinieneś znów kiedyś przyprowadzić Łapę – szepcze półgłosem i uśmiech prawie rozsadza jego szczupłą twarz.

– Oddaj mi telefon – mówi Remus niecierpliwie.

– Zaraz – mówi Syriusz i zabiera rękę.

– Jak się pani miewa? – pyta z wyszukaną uprzejmością. – Tak? Jak miło. On? – rzuca przez stół krytyczne spojrzenie. – Lepiej, powiedziałbym. Tak. Ostania noc była kiepska, ale teraz znów jest na nogach. No, przynajmniej prawie. Tak. Oczywiście, robi się, co się może.

– Oddawaj to! – mówi Remus i jest krok od tego, by znów na niego nawrzeszczeć. Wysyła ten nagły przypływ energii w kierunku swoich nóg i podnosi się, okrąża stół i praktycznie pada Syriuszowi w ramiona, próbując przejąć telefon.

– Od tego są przyjaciele – odpowiada Syriusz i śmieje się miękko, próbując wolną ręką podtrzymać Remusa, który opada na drugie krzesło, ale potem przyciąga do siebie Syriusza i wyrywa mu z dłoni telefon.

– Kathy? – mówi bez tchu. – Hej. To ja. Przepraszam cię.

– Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiada ona i wydaje się być wyraźnie rozbawiona. W tle Remus słyszy pobrzękiwanie naczyń i Ryana, kucharza, wykrzykującego zamówienie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej – mówi on. – Dziękuję, że pytasz. Jeszcze trochę wykończony, dlatego nie mogłem wystarczająco szybko podejść do telefonu.

– Josie o ciebie pytała.

– Naprawdę? – odpowiada i śmieje się. – Pozdrów ją ode mnie. Jutro wracam.

– Jak fajnie – odpowiada ona. – Martwiłam się.

– To bardzo miłe, ale niepotrzebne – mówi i odwraca się, bo Syriusz przybliża się coraz bardziej, usiłując podsłuchać rozmowę. – Mimo tego dziękuję.

– Mam mało czasu – Remus słyszy w słuchawce jej oddech. – Chcę cię tylko o coś zapytać.

– Tak?

– Jutro Josie ma wolne w szkole i mogłabym wszystko tak zorganizować, żebyśmy oboje mieli tylko pół zmiany. Byłbyś… znaczy, miałbyś ochotę iść z nami po południu do zoo?

Syriusz, którego głowa znalazła się prawie na ramieniu Remusa, trąca go i szczerzy się szeroko.

– To nie jest żadna… randka – mówi pośpiesznie Kathy. – Nic takiego. Tylko… taki rodzaj… wycieczki rodzinnej. Nie wiem, czy ty w ogóle masz na coś takiego ochotę. Jeśli nie… to po prostu zapomnij.

– Ależ skąd – odpowiada Remus, sam nie wie, dlaczego, bo w zasadzie nie chce, żeby jedno doprowadziło do drugiego, ale z drugiej strony chce też po prostu iść sobie koło niej i oglądać słońce na jej włosach, i wdychać zapach jej perfum, i dlatego mówi: – Bardzo chętnie. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Aha – odpowiada ona, nagle bez tchu. – Super. Josie oszaleje z radości.

– To przekaż jej to bardzo ostrożnie – odpowiada z uśmiechem, a potem Syriusz zmienia pozycję i mówi do telefonu:

– Kathy – mówi – Hej. To jeszcze raz ja. Nie będzie chyba przeszkadzało, jeśli zabierze ze sobą psa, prawda?

– Nie – mówi zaskoczona Kathy. – Remus, słuchaj, a ten twój kumpel zawsze słucha twoich rozmów telefonicznych?

– Wybacz – mówi Remus. – Masz rację, musimy się jeszcze pilnie dogadać co do pewnych podstawowych zasad zachowania.

– Brzmi fascynująco – fuknął Syriusz. – Łapa bardzo się cieszy.

– Aha – mówi poirytowana Kathy. – Okej. Czyli jutro od siódmej do dwunastej, a resztę zmiany omówimy w trakcie, jeśli ci to pasuje.

– Tak – odpowiada Remus. – Bardzo. Dziękuję ci, Kathy. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

– Muszę wracać do pracy. Do jutra.

– Aha – odpowiada Remus. – Do jutra.

Słyszy w słuchawce lekki trzask i naciska czerwony guzik.

– Zakochana para, Jacek i Barbara – śpiewa Syriusz – zakochana paaaaaraaaaaa!

– Bzdura – mówi Remus – to tylko koleżanka – ale Syriusz śmieje się złośliwie i łapie widelec, i trzyma go jak mikrofon, żeby dopełnić w ten sposób swojego zaimprowizowanego występu, i nagle jest tak bardzo, tak niesamowicie jak dawniej, że Remus czuje się oszołomiony, jakby właśnie trafiło go coś z siłą rozpędzonego Hogwart-Ekspresu, i śmieje się, i powtarza: – Bzdury – i: – przestań – i: – Zrób mi lepiej herbaty, jeśli i tak nie masz nic do roboty – i czuje się, jakby po zimnej, deszczowej nocy wrócił do domu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundtrack: **

Robbie Williams: Feel

Supertramp: Take the Long Way Home.

_Come on, hold my hand,_

_I want to contact the living._

**PONIEDZIAŁEK**

Jeszcze koło wybiegu dla małp wygląda to jak całkiem normalny wypad rodzinny. Słońce świeci, jest łagodny, niezbyt gorący letni dzień. Kathy ma włosy związane w koński ogon i niebieską bluzkę, a do jej szyi przytula się złoty łańcuszek. Po pięciu spędzonych w kafejce godzinach, wypełnionych typową na początku tygodnia pośpieszną bieganiną (i to w dzień po dniu następującym po _tym_ dniu) Remus czuje się okropnie zmęczony, ale ignoruje ból w stopach i w plecach, i podstępny ucisk w skroniach. Kathy uważa, że jest bledszy i _jeszcze _chudszy niż zwykle, i Remus przyznaje jej rację, trochę świeżego powietrza na pewno dobrze mu zrobi i postawi na nogi. Josie całkowicie porzuciła dorosłą powagę jedenastolatki tuż przed okresem dojrzewaniem i gania za Łapą po łące, aż oburzony strażnik podchodzi i ostro zwraca jej uwagę na obowiązek prowadzania psów na uwięzi. Remus uśmiecha się z radosną złośliwością i przypina skruszonemu Łapie smycz, którą na wszelki wypadek transmutował z paska swojej szaty, zanim dzisiaj rano wyruszyli z domu.

To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy spotykają się na gruncie prywatnym, i zoo to był dobry wybór. Mogą się wspomagać różnymi „Popatrz, jak on skacze" i „Widziałeś, ma przy sobie małe", i „Tam z tyłu jest jeszcze jeden", zanim się do siebie przyzwyczają.

Przy papugach Josie wikła Remusa w dłuższą pogawędkę o jeździe konnej oraz konieczności pobierania jej lekcji przez jedenastoletnie dziewczynki. Rozmowa koncentruje się w szczególności wokół kucyka o imieniu Hurricane. Remus wytrąca jej argumenty z ręki stwierdzeniem, że gdyby on miał córkę, nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej jeździć na kucyku, który tak się nazywa. Josie wzdycha, a Kathy podziwia bajecznie kolorowe upierzenie papug fruwających w wolierze, podczas gdy Remus patrzy na biel i czerń i błękit jej postaci. Papugi i tak nigdy go specjalnie nie interesowały.

Przy akwariach stoją w półmroku obok siebie, a światło, układające się na ich twarzach w kolorowe słoje, opływa ich chłodnym blaskiem. Josie została z Łapą na zewnątrz, jakoś nie lubi ryb.

– Jest skończonym dupkiem – mówi Kathy i ma na myśli swojego przyszłego eksmęża. – Próbował mnie bić. Powiedziałam mu, że jak mnie dotknie jeszcze raz, to go ubiję choćby nożem kuchennym, jeśli będę musiała. Jestem tak szczęśliwa, że się wyprowadził. Oczywiście, obecnie to jest niezbyt dobre dla Josie, ale w dalszej perspektywie to z pewnością najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jest dużo spokojniejsza, od kiedy się wyniósł. Przestały jej się śnić koszmary.

Przy wielbłądach milczą i próbują dać się zahipnotyzować jednostajnemu żuciu szerokich pysków, ale nie bardzo się to udaje, śmieją się więc i spoglądają na siebie, a czubki ich palców dotykają się, tak delikatnie i przelotnie, że jest to niemal nierzeczywiste.

W domku amazońskim powietrze jest ciężkie i wilgotne, a bujnie rozrośnięta i soczyście zielona roślinność przysłania widok na wysoką, szklaną kopułę i filtruje przebijające się przez liście światło. Josie jest zafascynowana motylami wielkości dłoni, które latają sobie wokół i przysiadują na mięsistych liściach, tworząc niewielkie kolorowe malunki. Remus i Kathy stoją nieruchomo i czekają, czy któryś zechce wylądować także na nich. Nareszcie jeden przysiada na wyciągniętej dłoni Kathy i macha ociężale mieniącymi się czerwono skrzydełkami, i Remus ogląda jej urokliwą twarz, i maleńkie perełki potu, które utworzyły się na jej skórze i spływają w dół szyi, a potem odgarnia zebrane w ogon włosy i całuje odsłoniętą szyję, która, biała i cudowna, nagle znajduje się tuż się przed nim. Jej skóra smakuje słono i słodko, i jeszcze lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażał, motyl odlatuje, a ona nawet tego nie zauważa.

– Trzymacie się za ręce – stwierdza Josie, kiedy opuszczają amazoński domek i zabierają Łapę, który czeka na nich w cieniu, i spoglądają na siebie, i śmieją się, trochę zakłopotani.

– W porządku – ciągnie wielkodusznie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko. Kupicie mi loda?

Wraz z merdającym ogonem Łapą idą spacerkiem w kierunku kiosku, a kiedy Josie stoi w kolejce po loda, trzymają się za ręce i patrzą na siebie, a potem Kathy kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy Remus wdycha słodki zapach jej perfum, zastanawia się, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł się tak żywy, ale nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. To uczucie jest upajające, więc już choćby tylko dla niego podnosi jej twarz ze swojego ramienia i dotyka ustami jej ust, i całuje, a Łapa ujada i skamle, i próbuje w euforii złapać własny ogon.

Całują się przez cały dział australijski, lwy i słonie, uspokajają trochę przy flamingach, a przy niedźwiedziach polarnych znów zaczynają rozmawiać. Najpierw mówi Kathy. Są to zdania, które zaczynają się od „Nie mogę…" i „Rok separacji…", i „Wiesz przecież…", a Remus obejmuje ją i mówi, że nie musi się martwić, że wszystko jest w porządku, że on wie i rozumie, i szanuje jej decyzję. Wychodzi to prosto z serca i zupełnie bez żalu, bo może rzeczywiście nie chciał zrobić nic innego niż tylko pocałować jej szyję, jedynie po to, by się dowiedzieć, czy wciąż jeszcze znajduje się wśród żywych.

* * *

– A _ta _czego tu chce? – mamrocze pod nosem Syriusz, który już na dwóch nogach stoi zaraz za nim.

– Skądże – odpowiada Remus i uśmiecha się rozbrajająco. Czuje się tak dobrze, ciągle jeszcze wyczuwa na swoich ubraniach zapach perfum Kathy, więc skwaszona, śmierdząca cebulą, matrona może sobie gadać, ile chce. – Psa już nie ma – mówi. – Dokładnie tak, jak pani zarządziła.

– Ale pani Craig widziała kundla jeszcze dzisiaj rano na klatce schodowej – kłóci się dozorczyni.

– Ejże! Chwileczkę! – protestuje ostro Syriusz – Co to są za wyrażenia!

– A teraz go już nie ma – mówi Remus rzeczowo. – Może się pani odsunąć ze schodów, z łaski swojej?

– Niech się pan do tego nie miesza! – prycha dozorczyni w stronę Syriusza. – A może to pański kundel?

– Zgadza się – odpowiada Syriusz – i bardzo nie lubię, gdy ktoś się o nim tak lekceważąco wyraża!

– Psy są zabronione w tym domu!

– Ale tłuste, brzydkie smoki takie jak pani to są dozwolone, co?

Dozorczyni otwiera i zamyka usta.

– No i to by było na tyle – stwierdza Remus. – Piękne dzięki, _Orion_.

– To niesłychane – mówi dozorczyni, kiedy odzyskuje głos. – Co za niewyobrażalna bezczelność! Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pana wypuścili, ale już ja się o to postaram, żeby pan tam wrócił! Co panu, do cholery, tak wesoło? – prycha w kierunku Remusa, który nie może opanować napadu śmiechu, chociaż słyszy w nim również nuty rozpaczliwego zwątpienia, które niczym wielka gula wyczuwalne jest pod warstwą rozbawienia.

– Przepraszam – mamrocze Remus, zakrywając dłonią usta i starając się opanować.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto tu się będzie śmiał ostatni – mówi ponuro dozorczyni. – Jutro ma pan wymówienie w skrzynce!

– Nie no, proszę! – mówi Remus i czuje, że znajduje się na granicy histerii – Niech pani poczeka. To się już nie powtórzy. Żadnych więcej psów. A mój przyjaciel tutaj, on jest troszeczkę wrażliwy, jeśli chodzi o psy, ale na pewno nie chciał pani obrazić.

– Nieprawda – wcina się ponuro Syriusz. – Chciał.

– Wymówienie – wypluwa z siebie dozorczyni.

– Ale… – próbuje Remus bezradnie.

– Zapomnij, Luniek – mówi Syriusz – Nie potrzebujemy tego głupiego mieszkania.

– O, wprost przeciwnie – odpowiada gwałtownie Remus, jedną nogą już w samym epicentrum histerycznego napadu. – Potrzebujemy.

– Nie potrzebujemy – mówi Syriusz. – Znajdziemy coś innego.

– _My?_ – podchwytuje dozorczyni.

– Ja – odpowiada Remus. – On… on się tak tylko identyfikuje.

– Nie mam ochoty mieszkać w domu, w którym nie wolno trzymać psów, ale smoki sobie chodzą, jak chcą! – pieni się Syriusz.

– Pan tu mieszka? – pyta dozorczyni i mruży oczy.

– Nie – odpowiada zrozpaczony Remus.

– A co, ma pani coś przeciwko? – pyta Syriusz.

– We dwójkę? Na dwudziestu trzech metrach kwadratowych?

– Kochamy się – mówi Syriusz miękko i obejmuje Remusa od tyłu za ramiona. Remus wydaje z siebie odgłos brzmiący jak coś pomiędzy śmiechem i płaczem.

– To jest jakieś nienormalne – warczy dozorczyni i pochyla się w kierunku Remusa. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że z panem jest coś nie w porządku.

– Ach, doprawdy? – odpowiada on i mruganiem usiłuje usunąć z oczu łzy śmiechu lub rozpaczy. – Została pani pobłogosławiona niesamowitą wręcz przenikliwością. Moje uznanie!

– Może pan pakować walizki – mówi i wreszcie zwalnia schody. – W czwartek ma pana nie być albo zrobię eksmisję!

– Zauważyłeś coś? – pyta Remus Syriusza po otworzeniu drzwi do mieszkania, które jeszcze do czwartku jest jego, wchodząc do maleńkiego, ciemnego korytarza. – Wszystko po staremu. Ledwo się pojawiasz i nie potrzebujesz nawet pięciu minut, żeby mi obrócić życie w perzynę.

– No wiesz – odpowiada Syriusz. – Teraz to troszeczkę patetycznie zabrzmiałeś.

– Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, jak strasznie trudno jest znaleźć lokal, za który jestem w stanie zapłacić? W Londynie, statystycznie trzecim najdroższym mieście świata? Wiesz, ile czasu szukałem tego mieszkania?

– To czemu się nie wyprowadzimy z Londynu?

– Bo tu jest moja cholerna praca!

– Nie wrzeszcz tak, Luniek.

– Nie wrzeszczę! Nigdy nie wrzeszczę! Tylko że zaraz chyba mnie coś trafi!

– Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak unosisz. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był mugolem. Przecież możesz mieszkać w Kornwalii i pracować w Londynie, jaki problem?

– Nie mogę. Muszę podać pracodawcy miejsce zamieszkania i musi być wiarygodne. Mój pracodawca wprawdzie kocha Star Treka, ale i tak by mi nie uwierzył, jakbym mu powiedział, że każdego dnia teleportuje mnie Scotty!

– Kto?

– Nieważne.

– No, przynajmniej natężenie dźwięku wróciło do normalnego poziomu. Lepiej teraz?

– Niespecjalnie – odpowiada Remus i opada na zepsutą sofę. – Bo tak naprawdę chętnie bym zachował to mieszkanie. Masz pieniądze?

– Tak.

– No to chociaż tyle dobrego, zostaje nam już tylko problem z krótkim terminem na znalezienie nowego.

– Mam pieniądze, ale nie mam do nich dostępu – mówi Syriusz i zrzuca z nóg buty. – Zamrozili mi konto w Gringocie.

– A na Grzmota dla Harry'ego skąd wziąłeś?

– Błyskawicę, Luniek! Błyskawicę. Merlinie. Ciągle jeszcze idziesz przez życie bez bladego pojęcia o naprawdę istotnych rzeczach.

– Przepraszam. Za to wiem, jak utrzymać swoje mieszkanie. No to w jaki sposób zdobyłeś pieniądze?

– Podstępem. Właśnie dlatego konto jest teraz zamrożone.

– No, rewelacja. Po prostu świetnie. Jaki niewiarygodnie dalekowzroczny plan. Najważniejsze, że Harry ma horrendalnie drogą, przepłaconą zabawkę!

– To jest sprzęt sportowy, a nie żadna zabawka i nie jest wcale przepłacony! Osiąga prędkość maksymalną dziewięćdziesiąt trzy mile na godzinę i przyspiesza do maksimum w cztery sekundy! W porównaniu do niej na starym Nimbusie fruwa się jak na szczoteczce do zębów!

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się ze mną tą totalnie bezużyteczną informacją.

– Lunatyk – mówi Syriusz i opada koło Remusa na sofę. – Lunatyk-pragmatyk. No weź. Nie bądź już zły. Znajdziemy jakiś sposób.

– Jest jeden – mówi posępnie Remus. – A przynajmniej powinien być. O ile go także jakoś nie zamrożono. Przynajmniej byśmy mieli dach nad głową, jeśliby się udało.

– Co? Gdzie?

– Jeszcze pożałujesz, że nie całowałeś ziemi, po której stąpa czarująca pani Perkins.

– Raczej mi się nie wydaje – Syriusz się krzywi.

– Tylko poczekaj – odpowiada Remus, wstaje i wyciąga z regału zasznurowane, niezbyt nowe pudełko po butach.

– I tak ci to chciałem dać – mówi i wyciąga je w kierunku Syriusza. – W środku jest parę twoich rzeczy.

– Jakich rzeczy? – pyta tamten zdziwiony i bierze do rąk pudełko.

– A taki sentymentalny kram – odpowiada Remus ze słabym uśmiechem. – I kilka drobiazgów, które się przydadzą. Więcej nie dałem rady zabrać, kiedy musiałem się wynosić z mieszkania.

– Dlaczego musiałeś się wynosić?

– Sam nie byłem w stanie opłacić czynszu. Wcześniej co prawda też nie byłem w stanie pokryć mojej części, ale zawsze przymykałeś na to oko.

– Brzmisz, jakby ci było ciężko się stamtąd wyprowadzać.

– Bo było.

– Dlaczego? To znaczy, jak mogłeś przebywać jeszcze choćby sekundę w tym miejscu, po... po... wszystkim?

Remus podnosi ręce i znów je opuszcza.

– Wszystko jest dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje. W każdym razie reszty twoich rzeczy nie mogłem ze sobą zabrać. Zawiadomiłem twoją matkę, żeby je kazała spakować, ale nie wiem, czy to kiedykolwiek zrobiła. Wtedy jeszcze żyła. Wiesz przecież, że…?

– Zmarła w swoim łóżku i została znaleziona dopiero czternaście dni później, jak już w połowie zgniła? Tak, wiem.

Remus spuszcza wzrok i ogląda czubki swoich butów, których niegdyś czarny kolor dawno już przybrał barwę matowej szarości.

– Nie musi ci być przykro – mówi Syriusz. – Z tego powodu to już najmniej.

Remus odchrząkuje i skubie włosy.

– Dlaczego nie wyrzuciłeś tego całego kramu? – pyta Syriusz. – Albo nie zrobiłeś z tego jakiegoś wielkiego ogniska? Z wszystkiego tego, co morderca po sobie zostawił.

– Chyba to jest po prostu do mnie niepodobne – odpiera Remus.

– A zamiast tego trzymałeś to przez trzynaście lat – stwierdza Syriusz ze zdziwieniem w głosie i obejmuje spoczywające na jego kolanach pudełko jak niemowlę.

– Wiesz, że u mnie rzadko się coś gubi. Nie chcesz zajrzeć?

– A co, jeśli nic z tych rzeczy nie pamiętam? – oczy Syriusza robią się nagle duże, a wzrok pusty. – Co, jeśli wcale nie będę wiedział, że to są moje rzeczy? Strasznie dużo zapomniałem...

– Ale ja nie – odpowiada Remus i siada ostrożnie. – Ja sobie przypomnę za ciebie.

Syriusz obejmuje pudełko jeszcze ciaśniej i nagle wygląda jak dziecko, tylko że Remus nie pamięta, żeby jako dziecko był kiedykolwiek taki przestraszony. Był silnym, dzikim, promiennym chłopcem, na szkolnym dziedzińcu rzucał się porywczo na trzecioklasistów, wykrzykując uroki albo i z gołymi pięściami, jeśli uważał to za stosowne, śmiał się i nie miał w głowie nic poza głupotami, a swoje pierwsze _Accio_ ćwiczył na książkach Remusa, posyłając je w tę i z powrotem przez dormitorium. Remus zastanawia się, czy ten gwałtowny, szczęśliwy jedenastolatek jeszcze tam gdzieś jest, czy tkwi w nim jeszcze ten błyskotliwy i dowcipny siedemnastolatek, namiętny, lojalny i łatwo zapalający się dwudziestopięciolatek, czy też wszyscy oni zostali wśród wilgotnej samotności lochów Azkabanu. Odkrył ślady, cienie niektórych z nich, a to pozwala mieć nadzieję, bo jeśli jest cień, to istnieje też przecież coś, co go rzuca.

– No, dawaj – mówi i trąca ramieniem to czterdziestotrzyletnie dziecko z wielkimi oczyma. – Mamy czas tylko do czwartku. Myślisz, że zdążysz?

– Idiota – mówi Syriusz i wraca myślami z bardzo daleka.

– Jak uważasz, mój mądry przyjacielu.

Syriusz ogląda pudełko na swoich kolanach i bawi się sznurkiem.

– No przecież jestem tutaj – mówi Remus i Syriusz pociąga za sznurek, i podnosi pokrywkę.

Regularnie i starannie odnawiany czar konserwujący właśnie się opłacił. Przedmioty zachowały się praktycznie niezmienione, jakby były poskładane ledwo wczoraj. Remus zagryza wargę. Jemu też by się przydał ktoś, kto by go objął za ramiona. Zamyka oczy i myśli o Kathy, kiedy Syriusz grzebie w środku. Coś brzęczy, więc otwiera oczy.

– Mój stary Norton – szepcze Syriusz i ogląda pęk kluczy, przy którym dynda emaliowany breloczek z logo. – O Merlinie. Co się z nim mogło stać?

– Jest u Hagrida – odpowiada Remus. – Dałem mu zapasowy klucz i papiery. Od czasu do czasu jeszcze nim jeździ. A w zasadzie lata, powinienem powiedzieć.

– Dlaczego go sobie nie zostawiłeś?

– Nie umiem prowadzić. A latać to już w ogóle. Ledwo jestem w stanie kontrolować miotłę, a co tu dopiero mówić o dwustufuntowej maszynie.

Syriusz wzdycha i odkłada klucze na pokrywkę, którą odwrócił do góry nogami i położył obok siebie na sofie. Srebrna zapalniczka to następne, co obraca między palcami. Ogląda z uwagą wygrawerowany obrazek na jej płaskiej stronie, wilka, który wyje do niewidzialnego księżyca.

– Ty mi to dałeś? – pyta niepewnie.

– Nie – odpowiada Remus. – Przywiozłeś sobie z Ameryki.

– To ja byłem w Ameryce?

– W tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym czwartym. Floryda, tak mi się zdaje. Coś z palmami. W Oksfordzie poznałeś studentkę, która akurat była na wymianie i całkiem dobrze się rozumieliście, tak to ujmijmy.

– I zaprosiła mnie do siebie do domu.

– Właśnie.

– Wow – mówi i wydyma policzki. – Wiesz, tak jakoś mi się wydawało, że coś mi świta, jak byłem na tej plaży z palmami na Karaibach, ale nie mogłem dokładnie uchwycić, o co to chodziło.

– Byłeś na Karaibach?

– Przez zimę. – Syriusz uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mówię ci. Nie ma lepszego miejsca na świecie. Jakby nam się tu kiedyś przestało podobać, to przenosimy się tam.

– No nie wiem – odpowiada Remus i dziwi się, jak szybko Syriusz przyzwyczaił się do _nas._ – Omówimy to, jak zaistnieje taka potrzeba, dobrze? Nie ma tam w środku klucza? Musi tam być.

Syriusz pochyla się nad pudełkiem i wyciąga model samochodu z żółtej blachy, wielkości mniej więcej połowy długości jego dłoni.

– A to co jest? – mówi zdezorientowany i obraca małe autko w ręku.

– Lotus Elise, w skali jeden do czterdziestu trzech – odpowiada Remus. – Chciałeś go podarować Harry'emu na jego pierwsze urodziny.

– Ooo – mówi Syriusz, a ostatnie resztki karaibskich uśmiechów znikają z jego twarzy. – No cóż, na to jest już trochę za późno. – Odkłada auto na podłogę i popycha nogą, a ono toczy się pod regał.

– Po co to zrobiłeś? – pyta i opiera ciężko głowę na zwiniętych w pięści dłoniach. – Po co chowałeś to całe gówno? Same bezwartościowe rupiecie. I co mam sobie zrobić z tą cholerną zapalniczką, kiedy już nawet nie pamiętam tej kobiety?

– Zachowałem, bo ją lubiłeś. Nie po to, żeby ci przypominała o kobiecie, która nawet wtedy nie była dla ciebie nikim ważnym.

Syriusz wzdycha i zagląda do pudełka.

– Zdjęcia – mówi i przekłada je. – Zdjęcia są dobre na wspomnienia, czyż nie?

– Bardzo – odpowiada Remus.

– Przypomnisz mi? – prosi i wciska Remusowi do ręki kupkę fotografii, i razem przekopują się przez ten czas, w którym nie wszystko było dobrze, ale wszystko było lepiej, a Syriusz pozwala Remusowi snuć opowieści o imprezach halloweenowych, wygranych pucharach quidditcha, urlopie na Bursztynowym Wybrzeżu i wspólnym mieszkaniu w Oksfordzie. Jedyne zdjęcia, które Syriusz wrzuca prędko z powrotem do pudełka, to te ze ślubu Jamesa i Lily.

Przedzierają się na spód, po drodze mijając końcowe świadectwa nauki Syriusza i jego odznakę Gryffindoru, aż zostają już tylko kilka ciężkich, małych przedmiotów.

– Mój nóż – mówi Syriusz z czymś jak ulga na twarzy. – Mój wytrych! Pamiętam.

– Twój pierwszy samodzielnie zaczarowany artefakt mugolski – dodaje Remus z uśmiechem. Wnętrze aż go boli od tej długiej wędrówki przez lepsze dni, ale wie, że w najbliższym czasie czeka go takich wędrówek jeszcze więcej, będzie się musiał uodpornić. – Kto by pomyślał, że motory cię nie usatysfakcjonują i że to tylko początek.

– Dobry byłem – odpowiada Syriusz z charakterystyczną dla niego skromnością. – Człowieku, jaki ja byłem dobry. Koniecznie potrzebuję nowej różdżki.

– Nie masz?

– Moją zniszczyli, wtedy. A w zeszłym roku nie opłacało się nic kupować. Dementorzy byli zbyt nerwowi. Jeden ślad mojego magicznego podpisu i zaraz by mnie zgarnęli. Ciągle jeszcze jestem ekstremalnie ostrożny.

– Dementorzy są obecnie dość zdekoncentrowani świeżym sojuszem z Voldemortem – odpowiada Remus. – Myślę, że nie jesteś już w centrum ich zainteresowania. Czego jednak nie można powiedzieć o Ministerstwie. Utworzyli specjalny oddział zajmujący się poszukiwaniem cię.

– Wiem – mówi Syriusz ze złośliwym grymasem. – A Kingsa zrobili szefem. Czasem po prostu trzeba mieć szczęście. – Ogląda nóż, odkłada i wyławia z pudełka kolejny przedmiot, który teraz, ciężki i złoty, spoczywa w jego dłoni.

– Mój sygnet – mówi zdumiony. Wsuwa go na palec wskazujący, a pierścień prześlizguje się posłusznie przez jego szczupłe stawy. Powierzchnia pieczęci połyskuje matowo, a wpuszczona w nią siedmioramienna szafirowa gwiazda przez te wszystkie lata nic nie straciła ze swojego blasku.

– Luniek, człowieku – mówi Syriusz. – Myślałem, że cienko stoisz z kasą. Dlaczego tego nie sprzedałeś? Wiesz, ile czasu mógłbyś żyć z tych pieniędzy?

– Naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć?

– Nie – odpowiada Syriusz i uśmiecha się, i wzdycha jednocześnie.

– Tam powinien gdzieś jeszcze być klucz – mówi Remus i wyciąga szyję, żeby zajrzeć do środka. – Nie mów, że go zgubiłem. Akurat_ ten_ klucz. W zamkniętym pudełku.

– Nie – mówi Syriusz – żadnego klucza w środku nie ma – i odwraca się razem z pudełkiem w drugą stronę, ale Remus słyszy, jak coś ciężko szura o dno kartonu i sięga mu przez ramię prosto do pudełka.

– Tu jest – mówi i podnosi go wysoko. – Ślepoto. Potrzebujesz okularów, a nie różdżki.

Syriusz patrzy na klucz jak na jakiegoś brzydkiego insekta.

– Akurat to spokojnie mogłeś zgubić.

– Nie gubię kluczy. _Quod erat demonstrandum_.

– Znajdziemy inne mieszkanie.

– Do czwartku?

– Sprzedamy pierścień, to będziemy mieli pieniądze na czynsz na rok z góry.

– Kusząca propozycja, ale zbyt niebezpieczna. Pieczęć z sygnetu ma wysoką rozpoznawalność, nie możemy ryzykować wprowadzania na rynek twoich osobistych rzeczy, skoro ledwo co zrobiło się wokół ciebie trochę ciszej.

– Jasna cholera – stwierdza Syriusz i wpatruje się w klucz.

– No przestań. Tak źle na pewno nie będzie.

– Nie masz pojęcia – odpowiada ciężko Syriusz.

– To tylko dom – mówi Remus. – Odnowimy go, wyrzucimy parę starych rzeczy...

– Na przykład ciało mojej matki…

– Syriusz! To jest odrażające, naprawdę. W złym smaku. Została porządnie i uroczyście pochowana, tak jak należy.

– Nie chcę mieszkać w domu, w którym przez dwa tygodnie leżały zwłoki mojej matki!

– Pod mostem nad Tamizą na dłuższą metę nie jest przyjemniej, wierz mi.

– Założę się, że jeszcze wciąż tam straszy.

– To zrobimy, co trzeba, żeby się jej pozbyć.

– To dlaczego sam tam nie mieszkałeś, skoro tak w nim fajnie?

– Bo dom mnie nie wpuszcza. Próbowałem, ale nie jestem Blackiem. I nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest fajny. Ściśle rzecz biorąc w ogóle nie wiem, jak w nim jest. Jak tam byłem ostatnio, to jeszcze w nim mieszkałeś. Mieliśmy ze czternaście albo piętnaście lat, czy coś koło tego.

– Może w międzyczasie się zawalił – mówi Syriusz z nadzieją. – Albo stał się niezamieszkiwalny z jakiegoś innego powodu.

– Naprawdę nigdy nie spałeś pod mostem – Remus potrząsa głową.

– Okej. Rzucimy okiem. A jak jest okropnie, to poszukamy sobie czegoś innego.

– Zgoda – odpowiada Remus, który rozumie, że więcej dzisiaj z niego nie wyciągnie. – A teraz muszę się napić herbaty. Ty też?

– Nie – odpowiada Syriusz i dorzuca: – Ale coś bym zjadł.

Przenoszą się do kuchni i Syriusz pochłania resztkę sałatki z kurczaka, zanim przerzuca się na masło orzechowe, które wyjada łyżką prosto ze słoika. Remus wyjmuje z szafki swój kubek, przewiesza przez jego brzeg torebkę herbaty i wstawia wodę do gotowania. Syriusz opiera się o zlew trzymając w ręku słoik i spogląda na niego.

– Wiesz – mówi i ssie łyżkę – wydaje mi się, że przypominanie sobie naprawdę pomaga. Coraz więcej do mnie wraca, jak reakcja łańcuchowa. Ten kubek, na przykład. Jakiś taki znajomy mi się nagle wydaje. Wczoraj nie był, ale dzisiaj zastanawiam się, czy nie miałeś już kiedyś takiego?

– Ja nie – odpowiada Remus i ostrożnie przesuwa kciukiem po znajomym miejscu na brzegu, gdzie brakuje odpryśniętej emalii. – James.

Słychać trzask. Syriusz upuścił słoik z masłem orzechowym. Wyciąga trzęsącą się rękę po kubek, bierze go i obraca w dłoniach.

– Jedliśmy śniadania na tej zastawie – mówi, jego głos nie jest niczym więcej niż bezgłośnym szeptem. – Były jeszcze do tego talerze, cały zastawiony stół i… i kwiaty. Siedzieliśmy na zewnątrz.

– W niedzielny poranek – dodaje Remus miękko. – U Potterów, w ogrodzie. Często tak robiliśmy. To było to lato, w którym urodził się Harry.

– Tak – szepcze Syriusz. – Lily była w ciąży i upiekła… upiekła ciasto, i malowaliśmy ten mały pokój. Na różowo, bo myślała, że to będzie dziewczynka.

– Miał szczęście – Remus próbuje się uśmiechnąć. – Inaczej by się musiał nazywać Henrietta.

– Skąd go masz? – pyta Syriusz i gładzi szczerbę.

– Leżał na ziemi, na działce u sąsiadów – odpowiada Remus. – Zobaczyłem, jak się świecił na tle brunatnej ziemi. Przetrwał jako jedyny. Myślę, że dobrze do siebie pasujemy, on i ja.

– Pęknięty jest – mówi Syriusz.

– No i co z tego – odpiera Remus i Syriusz oddycha głęboko, i trzęsącymi się dłońmi obejmuje ciasno kubek, aż jego knykcie bieleją, i wtedy nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i upada na kolana. Zwija się na kuchennej podłodze, jego oddech staje się urywany, jakby mu ktoś odciął powietrze.

Remus odsuwa czajnik z palnika i wyłącza gaz, a potem bardzo ostrożnie przysiada się do Syriusza. I kiedy tamten na próżno usiłuje wyrzucić to, co go dusi, za pomocą łez, Remus próbuje otoczyć go ramieniem i pocieszyć, i ukołysać, aż ból minie, ale są jeszcze o wiele za bardzo samotni, choć obok siebie. Syriusz nie chce, a Remus nie może, i myśli też, że nie wolno przecież oczekiwać zbyt wiele na raz. Minęło trzynaście lat i nawet jeszcze nie pięć dni. Więc opiera się ramieniem o Syriusza, którego aż trzęsie od wewnętrznego napięcia, i bierze jego rękę, tyle mu wolno bez przekraczania niepisanych granic, i uwalnia kubek z jego ciasnego uścisku, bo nie chce, żeby coś się potłukło.

– Wyrzuć go – mówi Syriusz, ledwo kontrolując głos. – Do niczego się już nie nadaje, nie widzisz tego?

– Jest pęknięty – odpowiada Remus. – To wszystko. Nie ma powodu, żeby wyrzucać coś tylko dlatego, że jest pęknięte.

Oddech Syriusza jest urywany, jego wzrok pusty i ginie gdzieś pod kuchennym stołem. Wolną ręką chwyta kosmyk włosów i ciągnie za niego - nieświadomy gest, który na pewno przecież musi boleć. Remus sięga i uwalnia włosy z jego ręki, trochę mu się robi zimno, jak gdyby gdzieś przelatywał dementor, ale jego głos brzmi spokojnie i ciepło.

– Nie zasłużył sobie na to, żeby go wyrzucić – mówi. – Doświadczył więcej niż większość kubków tego Królestwa. I przeżył. Był w centrum katastrofy. Widział Mroczny Znak. Wiesz, wcale się o to nie prosił, a ja mimo tego mogę sobie każdego ranka pić z niego herbatę. Przecież nie wyrzucę czegoś takiego.

– Zawsze był z ciebie straszny dusigrosz – mówi Syriusz przytłumionym głosem.

– Jeśli mnie słuchałeś, to wiesz, że oszczędność nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Tak – odpowiada Syriusz, podnosi trzęsącą się dłoń i zakłada włosy za ucho.

– Tak kurewsko się wystraszyłem – mówi po chwili, a jego oddech się uspokaja. – Nie mogłem się pozbyć tego obrazu. Wilk przyszedł i rzucił się na mnie z taką wściekłością. Widzę przed sobą tylko tę szczękę, to było… Myślałem, że umrę, naprawdę. Wisiałeś mi u gardła, mnie, nie Severusowi, nie Peterowi, nie któremuś z dzieci, miałeś tyle osób do wyboru, a rzuciłeś się akurat na mnie. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem cię tej nocy, musiałem uciekać i myślałem tylko o tym, jak niewiarygodnie wściekły musisz na mnie być…

– Wilk jest głupi – odpiera Remus. – Jego czyny nie są reprezentatywne dla tego, co myślę.

– Ale dla tego, co czujesz – mówi Syriusz. – Dlaczego nie rzuciłeś się na Petera? Nie mówi się, że wilkołaki najchętniej polują na ludzi?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Remus z nagłym napadem niecierpliwości. – Nie przypominam sobie niczego z tego, o czym mówisz. Znam to tylko z późniejszych opowiadań. I nie przywiązuj do tego przesadnej wagi.

– Miałem rok, żeby na ten temat pomyśleć.

– Mogłeś przyjść wcześniej. To by ci zaoszczędziło wiele czasu na przemyślenia.

– Nie odważyłem się. Jednak, gdybym wtedy nie myślał, że ty… że jesteś po drugiej stronie… gdybym cię słuchał... to może nic z tych rzeczy by się w ogóle nie wydarzyło. Może jeszcze wszyscy byliby przy życiu.

– Nie rób tego – odpowiada Remus. – Żadnych „gdybym był zrobił" ani „co by było, gdyby". To do niczego nie prowadzi.

– A ty tego nie robisz? Nigdy nie myślisz o tym, co powinieneś był zrobić inaczej?

– Oczywiście – mówi Remus. – To dla nauczyciela nie taka znów bułka z masłem, nie umieć czegoś wyjaśnić, wiesz? Być może zrozumiałbyś to wszystko z Sophie i całą resztę, gdybym ci to jakoś rozsądnie wytłumaczył. Ale to jest jak pułapka. To bardzo pociągające, ciągle od nowa wracać do tego i mielić w głowie jeszcze raz, ale można od tego tylko oszaleć.

– O ile już się nie oszalało – szepcze Syriusz. – Azkaban doprowadza ludzi do szaleństwa, wiedziałeś o tym? Nie można być tam i nie zwariować.

– Nie można też stamtąd uciec – mówi Remus – więc jak to się stało, proszę ja ciebie, że siedzisz w mojej kuchni?

Syriusz sili się na dźwięk, który Remus przy najlepszych chęciach interpretuje jako śmiech.

– Jak sądzę, ciągle jeszcze umiem zaskoczyć – odpowiada.

– Tak – stwierdza Remus.

– No i? – pyta po chwili Syriusz.

– Nie – odpowiada Remus. – Jeszcze ciągle nie.

– Co nie?

– Ciągle jeszcze nie możemy pogrzebać w tej kuchni wszystkiego, co było, i po prostu wyjść, jakbyśmy byli w ostatniej klasie. Wiesz, że to się nie uda, i dlatego nie próbuj tego wymusić.

– Więc co proponujesz?

– Dlaczego nie zajmiemy się najpierw tym, co można w tej chwili zrobić?

– Numerem dwunastym.

– Na przykład. I Zakonem. Powinniśmy zwołać coś w rodzaju zebrania założycielskiego. I potrzebujemy jakiejś kwatery głównej.

Syriusz wzdycha głęboko i ciężko.

– Nie martw się – Remus trochę sztywno podnosi się z podłogi. – Ten kubek przetrwał jedną wojnę, to przetrwa i drugą, jak będzie trzeba.

– No nie wiem – odpowiada Syriusz. – Już jest trochę pęknięty. Nie wytrzyma tyle, ile za pierwszym razem.

– Nawet gdyby – mówi Remus. – Jeśli są skorupy, to zawsze można je skleić.

– Dajże spokój – prosi Syriusz i spogląda w górę na Remusa, który stawia z powrotem czajnik na kuchence, potem jednak zmienia zdanie i zagotowuje wodę szybkim machnięciem różdżki. – Ciebie nic nie złamie, co?

– Wiesz dobrze, że tak – Remus schyla się po kubek.

– Ale jesteś wytrwały. Niezłomny. Podziwiam to.

– Wytrwałość to taki erzac, kiedy się nie ma siły – odpowiada Remus i wkłada torebkę z herbatą, która wypadła, z powrotem do kubka. – Gdybym nie był przynajmniej wytrwały, to powiesiłbym się już lata temu.

– No – mówi Syriusz – może. – Opiera głowę o kuchenną szafkę i obserwuje Remusa, który jest trochę poirytowany tym ludzkim spojrzeniem z psiej perspektywy. – Co z tobą i Kathy? – pyta, gdy Remus zalewa sobie herbatę. – Będzie coś z tego?

– Co to jest w ogóle za pytanie? Jakby to, co teraz jest, to było nic.

– No wiesz, chodzi mi o to, czy to będzie coś poważniejszego?

– To, co jest teraz, ma w istocie swoje poważne strony.

Syriusz jęczy, a Remus pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

– Słyszałeś ją – odpowiada. – Jej mąż dopiero co się wyprowadził, siedzi w samym środku wojny rozwodowej. Nie sądzę, żeby szukała czegoś więcej niż odrobiny pocieszenia. I tak się rzeczy mają, że raczej powinienem się przestawiać z powrotem na świat czarodziejski niż wchodzić głębiej w mugoland.

– Ale najpierw mógłbyś ją troszkę pocieszyć.

Remus uśmiecha się.

– Zobaczymy. Niczego nie obiecuję.

– To jest Luniek, jakiego znam – mówi Syriusz i przewraca oczami. – Kozak jak zawsze.

– Herbaty?

– Nie. Ciągle nie. Ale tak się zastanawiam, czy ta kawa w twojej szafce tak tam stoi od parady.

– Niekoniecznie. Częstuj się.

Syriusz wstaje z podłogi i wyciąga opakowanie z szafki. Woda jest jeszcze wystarczająco gorąca i Remus patrzy z lekkim obrzydzeniem, jak Syriusz w drugim kubku miesza ją ze zmieloną kawą w ohydną, czarną breję. Nazywa to „afrykańską metodą" i choć Remus jest przekonany, że ma do czynienia z klasyczną formą lenistwa, dobrowolnie wyczarowuje _Separatis_, o który prosi go Syriusz, żeby usunąć fusy z gotowego napoju. Potem obaj opierają się o zlew, trzymając kubki w dłoniach, i jest cicho, i Remus myśli, że wcale to nie jest złe uczucie, i że być może czekanie jednak się opłacało. Potem obserwuje, jak przez pęknięcie w jego kubku spływa gruba, herbaciana łza i wyciera ją ostrożnie kciukiem, a kiedy bierze łyka, znów się musi uśmiechnąć, bo jest to pierwsza herbata od trzynastu lat, która smakuje kawą.

**_Koniec_**


End file.
